


ALL ABOUT OUR ROMANCE

by makinomizuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki
Summary: Cuando decidió dejar Beacon Hills junto a su hermana Cora, el lobo no imaginó que las circunstancias le acercarían a una de las personas por las que más difícil fue dejar aquella ciudad que tanto, pero tanto había marcado su vida.Ni mucho menos que, incluso estando en el estado de Nueva York, aquel chico hiperactivo aparecería de un momento a otro como uno de los estudiantes universitarios más populares del campus...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	ALL ABOUT OUR ROMANCE

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Autora: Felina  
Pareja: Sterek  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Género: Romance, licantropía, sobrenatural, humor  
Clasificación: NC-17

ALL ABOUT OUR ROMANCE  
~*~

Cuando decidió dejar Beacon Hills junto a su hermana Cora, el lobo no imaginó que las circunstancias le acercarían a una de las personas por las que más difícil fue dejar aquella ciudad que tanto, pero tanto había marcado su vida. 

Ni mucho menos que, incluso estando en el estado de Nueva York, aquel chico hiperactivo aparecería de un momento a otro como uno de los estudiantes universitarios más populares del campus. 

Cinco años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, y ahora Stiles Stilinski era un muchacho lleno de encantos a flor de piel, con esos preciosos lunares salpicando su bonita cara enmarcada por un par de hermosas joyas almendradas que a la luz del sol irradian vida propia. Incluso por debajo de los anteojos de armazón grueso que, Hale no tenía idea de cuánto podían aumentar el atractivo de una persona, engrandecían ese aire intelectual que el castaño siempre ha portado. 

En el momento en que Hale percibió ese aroma tan familiar ni bien puso un pie en las inmediaciones del campus (figurativamente, porque en realidad ha llegado en auto, uno deportivo, pero no el precioso Camaro que todavía conserva en el parking del edifico donde se ubica su nuevo departamento), su corazón palpitó un poco más aprisa. Solo un poco, no de esa enloquecida forma en que lo hiciera todavía cinco años atrás. Lo que fuera, no le parecía buen augurio precisamente. Sobre todo considerando que se había mudado varias veces en los últimos cinco años y que, cuando aceptó la oferta de trabajo que le trajo de vuelta a Nueva York, si bien en otro condado a la ciudad de Troy, no imaginó que el destino lo pondría de frente con Stiles Stilinski en particular. 

No cuando él lo ha imaginado muchísimas veces haciendo carrera en Virginia, en las instalaciones de entrenamiento para convertirse en agente del FBI. ¿No era esa línea la que había iniciado años atrás? ¿No fue esa veta la razón de que se reunieran, inesperadamente, unos cuatro años antes, sin que él hubiera podido evitarlo? 

Como sea, él ahora no tenía escapatoria. Si bien una considerable fortuna todavía estaba a su nombre y el de su hermana Cora, quedarse quieto y esperar que se redujera a cero no estaba en sus planes. No cuando quería llevar una vida lo más normal posible, y ofrecerle a su hermana menor un sitio adecuado donde vivir esa vida. 

Una mierda.  
Con Stiles por ahí, aquello podía irse al caño.  
De nuevo. 

Hale respiró profundo antes de ser capaz de salir de su automóvil, la vida estudiantil ha comenzado desde temprana hora, estudiantes van y vienen por las calles del campus, algunos a pie, otros en bicicleta, patineta, auto, otros tantos llegan en taxi, uber o son acercados por pareja o padre de familia. El lobo casi se arrepintió cuando inhaló tan profunda y concentradamente que los olores se arremolinaron en su cerebro y las sinapsis ordenaron a su estómago las náuseas. 

― Mierda. ― Siseó entre dientes, soltando el aire y tratando de enfocarse en un olor más neutral. Su automóvil tenía su olor e incluso el de su hermana bien impregnado, por lo que enfocarse en esa familiaridad le tranquilizó rápidamente. ― Bien, aquí voy. Qué puede ir mal. 

Hale se arrepintió de sus propias palabras a los cinco minutos, cuando se topó de frente con Stilinski. Incluso si había intentado no seguir el aroma que su cerebro tan nítidamente recordaba del castaño, probablemente su naturaleza lobuna lo había engañado e inconscientemente dirigido sus pasos justo por donde el olor era más fuerte, más cercano. Y así, haciéndole tener este encuentro para el que no estaba preparado. 

Honestamente no, mucho menos en su primer día de trabajo. 

― ¿Derek? ¡Oh dios mío, eres tú Derek! 

Y saber que perderá otra batalla nada más ver esa sonrisa cristalina, esos ojos marrones y sus largas pestañas claras, ese rostro moteado de lunares, y los cambios en su cuerpo que definitivamente le hacían lucir adulto y maduro. 

Como el tipo de chico que él realmente hubiera querido esperar pacientemente, cinco años atrás. El mismo al que, en ese tiempo, renunció porque, vamos, tiende a ser un poco mártir, pero realmente no es masoquista de hueso colorado; y Stiles tenía su corazón ocupado. 

Y Derek Hale no era el residente en él. 

…Flashback…

Cuando Hale regresó a Beacon Hills solo como apoyo para la manada, haberse encontrado antes con Stilinski en un asunto del FBI solo había acrecentado esa necesidad que creyó haber enterrado en lo profundo de su pensamiento meses atrás, cuando supuestamente se despidió de todos, marchándose con Breaden y luchando contra sus instintos más primitivos. 

Sí, esos relacionados con la parte lobuna de su naturaleza y la selección de pareja.  
Porque esa naturaleza animal suya había decidido elegir nada más y nada menos que al humano más antiguo de la manada, y el más hiperactivo de todos también.  
Stiles. 

Y no es como si ello por sí mismo fuera malo.  
No, Hale llegó a resignarse por sus sentimientos después de lo sucedido con Blake, considerando acercarse a Stilinski y probar si la posibilidad de ser correspondido se inclinaba en la balanza por un deseo menos carnal y más emocional. También consideró seriamente esperar a que el adolescente se convirtiera en adulto en toda regla y entonces llegar a tener una relación formal. 

Pero aquella resignación se fue al caño cuando, una de las tantas veces en que la manada se reunió en su piso, los olores que el muchacho desprendió por la inteligente pelirroja seguían exudando lo mismo. 

Amor. 

Fue dolorosamente obvio que Stilinski seguía colado por la pelirroja.  
Así que él empujó sus sentimientos en su cabeza tanto como pudo. Siguió ahí para ellos, como parte de la manada McCall aunque eso, honestamente, ponía de muy mal humor a su naturaleza lobuna. 

Por varias razones. 

Entre ellas, la familia Hale ha sido dominante desde generaciones.  
Pero una vez que la carga alfa estuvo sobre su espalda, él simplemente había sido superado.  
Vergonzoso.  
Un desastre del que el moreno no podía soltarse libremente, pero que ocultaba con una maestría de envidia. Ni siquiera su olor o su pulso podía delatarle. 

Este fracaso, como bien se empeñaba en enterrarse en su pensamiento, era un secreto tan celosamente guardado en el fondo de su mente, que no lo compartía ni con su propia conciencia.  
Incluso si probablemente aquello era terriblemente necesario.  
Alguna vez pensó en hablarlo con el adolescente, por esa naturaleza suya tan descaradamente entrometida, pero presta para mirar desde diversas perspectivas.  
Algo que, probablemente, él necesitaba. 

Pero he ahí donde radicaba otra de las tantas razones por las que ha sido difícil ser un beta más de la llamada manada McCall. Y es que pese a las señales físicas, como las hormonas revolucionadas y la tensión tan obvia entre Stiles y él, lo único que el adolescente tenía por él era una especie de enamoramiento de esos con los que solo se fantasea en un solo sentido.  
Sexo. 

Y no es como si él estuviera preparado para meterse con un adolescente, hijo del Sheriff de la ciudad y ser acusado por pedofilia. No, definitivamente no quiere eso en su ya manchado registro legal. 

Además, cuando evolucionó a lobo completo, en la muerte que experimentó previo a ese salto evolutivo de su naturaleza, la mirada compartida con Stiles en aquel desértico sitio, solo le hizo darse cuenta de algo. 

Stiles merecía algo más.  
Una relación menos escarpada, menos estropeada por su pasado.  
Merecía a una persona como Lydia Martin. Bonita, inteligente, carismática, de su edad.  
Alguien con menos grietas en el corazón, menos inseguridades y también más confiable. 

Derek no se sentía como nada de eso.  
Así que despedirse dejó un vacío en su alma, el corazón marchito.  
Ese adiós, pensó, debía ser definitivo. 

Pero entonces, volvamos al principio de todo, se habían encontrado en una estúpida misión encubierta del FBI, se habían apoyado mutuamente y reunido de nuevo para ayudar a la manada McCall en Beacon Hills, desterrando definitivamente a Gerard Argent y dispersando la fuerza de los cazadores lo suficiente para que la manada se reagrupara, que se establecieran los lazos necesarios con las manadas de ciudades vecinas a lo largo y ancho del estado, poco a poco de todo el país. 

Aquella vez, Hale se había preparado mentalmente para ver la interacción romántica entre Stiles y Lydia, porque sabía que estaban en una relación desde hace casi un año, cuando se marchó con Breaden en busca de la llamada loba del desierto. Sin embargo, no había más que camaradería entre ellos, y el castaño no exudaba el mismo sentimiento, aunque claramente todavía le gustaba la muchacha. 

Aquella vez Derek estuvo tentado de preguntar qué había pasado, estuvo tentado de quedarse e intentar, si es que la oportunidad se presentaba. Pero fue mismo Stiles quien aclaró las cosas. 

― Lydia y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo, en lo que nos instalamos en nuestras respectivas elecciones universitarias. Ella va al MIT, yo todavía tengo que esperar los resultados de mi solicitud. 

― Eso es terminar, Stiles. 

― Sí, sí, Scott. Pero es un “terminamos ahora para juntarnos más tarde”, le gusto a Lydia y ella me gusta también, solo es cuestión de tiempo. 

La conversación entre Stilinski y McCall llegó al oído del moreno porque él así lo quiso. Necesitaba saber y lo hizo. Suspiró y al poco tiempo anunció nuevamente su partida. Stiles fue el único que insistió en que debería quedarse. Derek se mordió la lengua para no decirle que sin él como su compañero, no había motivos. 

…Flashback…

Los ojos almendrados del castaño miraron al moreno de arriba abajo, reparando entonces en la pulcra vestimenta casual, el maletín en la diestra y la barba perfectamente rasurada para enfatizar su aire atractivo. Apenas contuvo el jadeo que burbujeaba en su garganta, porque si alguien quería saber su opinión, estaba mucho más guapo que la última vez que se vieron. 

― Mh, hey, hola. ― Musitó con esa torpeza suya que solo podía encasquetarse a su impulsividad. 

― Hola, Stiles. ― Respondió el moreno, sus ojos centrados en el muchacho. Honestamente, incapaz de soltar su silueta. 

― Qué sorpresa. Dios, el mundo es realmente pequeño. Ni en sueños imaginé que nos encontraríamos aquí, de esta manera. No estás aquí como estudiante, ¿cierto? 

― Cierto. 

― Nh, entonces ¿vienes a hacer investigación o algo? 

― Enseñar. 

― ¡Qué!

― Trabajaré aquí como profesor. 

― Oh dios mío. ― Gimió. Demasiado literalmente como para ocultarlo. 

Y es que, en el pensamiento del castaño, la idea de tener a Derek Hale como profesor era sencillamente excitante. 

Las cejas del lobo se alzaron con elegancia, y una pizca de incredulidad y orgullo. El olor de Stilinski era más que evidente. Y no es que le molestara excitar al muchacho, pero le ponía de nervios no poder saciar el deseo del castaño, y menos el suyo. 

― Entonces, por eso tan guapo eh. 

― Sí. 

― ¿Y Cora? 

― No estudia en esta universidad. 

― Así que, nos veremos por ahí, ¿verdad? 

― Tal vez. 

― ¡Joder, Derek! solo dime que sí, y de paso dónde vives y tu número de teléfono. ― Exigió, con una sonrisa brillante, sobra decir. 

Y por supuesto, las cejas del lobo se elevaron de nuevo. El castaño gimió, extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba. Hale sabe lo que quiere, y honestamente una parte de él debería negarse, pero la otra y más fuerte, simplemente lo hizo. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo en su pantalón y se lo entregó. 

Con senda alegría, el castaño ingresó su número de teléfono en el celular del moreno, percatándose también de que apenas había un contacto registrado en el móvil, Cora. En más, su lista de contactos estaba vacía, tampoco tenía un acceso a correo electrónico, ni aplicaciones que, el castaño jura, no sean las que venían predeterminadas con el aparato. 

― Entonces, dónde vives. 

― Cerca. 

― Vaya, ya entendí, no quieres que sepa. 

― Lo averiguarás de todas formas. ― Dijo el lobo, y el castaño jura que la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios es la misma que solía emplear en el pasado para enfatizar su sarcasmo. 

― Dios, tan atractivo que debería ser ilegal~. ― Gimió en pensamientos. 

― ¡Derek! 

Una voz femenina rompe el contacto visual entre los dos. Ambos vuelven la mirada a un costado, donde una exuberante mujer de cabello oscuro le sonríe al lobo. El castaño sabe que ella es profesora, lo que no entiende es la relación entre ella y el moreno. 

― Emma. 

― Has llegado temprano, eso habla bien de ti. Vamos, te mostraré parte del campus, y tu oficina también. Joven estudiante…

― Stiles, profesora Rider. 

― Oh, joven Stiles, vaya a clase, no entretenga al profesor Hale. 

― Mi clase aun no comienza, y no sabía que lo estaba entreteniendo, profesora. 

― No lo hacías. ― Hale comentó, mirando significativamente al castaño, de manera tal que las mariposas que hacía mucho no se agitaban en el estómago del menor, despertaron en ese momento. ― Vamos, Emma. Mi primera clase es en media hora. Te veré por ahí, Stiles. 

― S-sí, profesor Hale. ― Sonriendo, el castaño echó a andar rumbo a la cafetería. 

Mirando hacia atrás solo para descubrir que la profesora Rider colocaba su mano bajo el brazo del moreno, acción que este rechazó casi de inmediato y no de una forma precisamente sutil, diría. Lo que hizo que el castaño sonriera, por supuesto seguía siendo el mismo lobo que no toleraba el contacto humano. 

― A menos que se tratara de una novia. ― Dijo pensativo, con ese toque de celos en su voz que no se molestaría siquiera en ocultar. ― La última vez que coincidimos en Beacon Hills hace cuatro años dijo que ya no estaba con Braeden, pero todavía no sé qué relación tiene con la profesora Rider. Pareja no parece que sean, pero la profesora Rider es bonita, todos en el campus quieren con ella, y no se le conoce novio o novia. Además, Derek tuvo ese flechazo con Blake hace años, por lo que podría ser que las profesoras le atraigan. Ng, joder espero que no, sería tan cruel encontrarnos y no tener oportunidad alguna~. 

― ¿Qué tanto parloteas contigo mismo, Stilinski? ― Le dice un chico que aparece de pronto, echándole un brazo sobre los hombros mientras sonríe como si aquel trato fuera la cosa más natural del universo. 

Que lo es, porque han sido compañeros de dormitorio desde hace tres años ya, cuando ingresaron a la universidad. Stilinski básicamente lo considera un amigo. Uno al que le encanta el skinship. 

― Mierda, Matthew, déjame con mis soliloquios en paz. 

― ¿Por qué? Quiero enterarme, sobre todo si mencionas a la profesora Rider, no pensé que fueras a caer por ella como casi todos en el campus. 

― Dios, no. No es mi tipo. 

― Claro, ni siquiera sé si tienes un tipo de mujer. En tres años nunca has salido con ninguna chica, ni chico. ¡Y eres bi! 

― Sí bueno, soy exigente. 

Los amigos continuaron parloteando sobre lo mismo durante un buen rato, lo que significa que incluso en la cafetería charlaron sobre lo mismo. Había una insistencia primeriza en ello, según el castaño, que no es precisamente ajeno a cómo su compañero de dormitorio le tira los tejos desde hace algunos meses en particular. Como si realmente, realmente quisiera algo con él. 

Stilinski ha enviado señales de rechazo desde la primera vez, sin embargo, el mensaje parecía no llegarle a su compañero, por lo que simplemente piensa dejar pasar todo como un amistoso flirteo. 

Cuando se despidieron para tomar sus respectivas clases (al menos no tenían las mismas), Stilinski fue a su aula con el calorcito de la curiosidad bien instalada en su cabeza. Tomó sitio y tamborileó la tabula rasa de la mesa mientras se decidía si sería correcto enviarle un mensaje al lobo para preguntarle si podían comer juntos o algo. ¡Tiene muchas preguntas! 

Sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario. No del todo, porque para beneplácito suyo, quien dirigiría su clase de ciencia cognitiva era justamente el lobo. Cuando Hale entró al aula, el estudiantado contuvo la respiración un segundo, luego se escuchó un jadeo generalizado y el olor a excitación molestó el olfato del moreno. Todas las chicas heterosexuales y los chicos gays se enamoraron a primera vista. Los chicos heterosexuales y las chicas lesbianas colgaron su preferencia en standby para replantear su decisión. 

Stilinski casi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, porque se sentía capaz de presumir que él ya conoce al profesor Hale, lo que es más, le conoció por años y también, probablemente siga siendo el único sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de sacarle más de dos palabras y entender los gestos de su generalmente ceñuda y jodidamente atractiva cara. 

― Buen día a todos, mi nombre es Derek Hale y seré su profesor de fundamentos biológicos de la cognición. 

Su sola presentación tenía a chicas y chicos suspirando por igual, y poniendo honestamente poca atención a la materia, centrándose en recrearse una y otra vez durante dos horas seguidas, la pupila. Hale lo sabe, que ha despertado el interés sexual en su grupo, por lo que tendrá que pensar en la estrategia adecuada para que asistan a clase para aprender y no para adquirir nuevo material visual para sus fantasías sexuales. 

Cuando Hale indicó que la clase había terminado, buena proporción del grupo no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido y casi deseaban que todas sus clases se las impartiera el mismo profesor Hale. Entre quejas y risitas indiscretas, el aula se fue quedando vacía en minutos. Por supuesto, el moreno sabía que cierto alumno suyo le abordara al final. 

― Como dije antes, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo! Ahora incluso eres uno de mis profesores, pero eres el favorito a partir de ahora, sin duda. ― Dijo, sentándose en el filo del escritorio mientras Hale guardaba sus libros y la carpeta de sus notas para la clase dada. ― Entonces, ¿cómo pasaste de ser un hombre que vaga por el mundo actuando como cazador o justiciero, a profesor de ciencia cognitiva? Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras estudios especializados o las credenciales para esto. No me digas, obtuviste las credenciales de manera ilegal. Oh joder, de verdad no me lo digas si lo hiciste. 

― Como si no hubieras roto la ley tantas veces en el pasado, Stiles. 

― ¡Pero era para proteger a las personas! 

― Bueno, para que te quedes tranquilo, no, no hay nada ilegal. Sí, tengo las credenciales adecuadas y cursé la licenciatura, una maestría y una especialidad para estar aquí como profesor. 

― ¿Y cuándo hiciste todo eso? 

― Stiles, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. 

― Cierto, no es una explicación. Es información al azar para calmar mi curiosidad, si no la sacias ahora, sabes que te voy a fastidiar con eso hasta saberlo ¿verdad? 

El lobo gruñó, literalmente. Un gruñido lobuno que de todas formas no hizo más que ampliar la sonrisa del castaño. 

― En otra cosa, si no quieres que la clase huela a excitación todo el tiempo, podrías intentar no vestirte tan sexy. ― Dijo, señalando casi acusadoramente la vestimenta del moreno. 

― Puedo manejar el olor a excitación, Stiles. Pero gracias por el consejo. 

― Te gusta levantar bajas pasiones, ¿verdad? Que lobo tan coqueto. ― Gimió, inconforme, a decir verdad, haciendo un gracioso puchero mientras alza los labios en trompetilla. 

El olor a celos que exudó fue tan irritante al olfato de Hale que tuvo la necesidad de empujarlo sobre el escritorio y besarlo tan profundamente que no le quedara duda de que, si quisiera flirtear con alguien, solo podría ser él. 

― Y, ¿cómo conociste a la profesora Rider?

― Sus padres conocían a Laura. 

― Oh. 

Fue saber eso, escuchar el nombre de la hermana fallecida y no querer indagar más. Porque hablar sobre Laura siempre era un tema delicado para el lobo. Y él no era tan borde como para presionar. 

Cuando Hale no fue interrogado más, y en cambio hubo un silencio que no era ni cómodo ni incómodo, él sabía que deberían poner cierta distancia. 

― ¿No tienes otra clase? 

― Nh, sí. pero comienza en veinte minutos, quería charlar contigo un poco más. No nos vimos en cuatro años, te eché de menos, Derek. 

El lobo asintió, no encontrando precisamente recomendable hablar como un par de buenos amigos ahí. Todavía tenía que mantener cierta imagen y respetar la relación profesor-alumno. 

― Qué tal cenar juntos, hablemos entonces, Stiles. 

― ¿En serio? 

Hale le miró como diciendo “¿crees que bromeo así?”, y Stilinski no pudo menos que sonreír tan ampliamente que el moreno se preguntó si no le dolía hacerlo. Murmuró un ok mientras se alejaba a la puerta del salón, casi se animaba a dar saltitos de emoción pero se contuvo, debía mantener algo de dignidad, para deshacerse de ella en otro momento, por supuesto. En un buen sentido, obvio. 

― Y Stiles. ― Le llamó, antes de que el castaño atravesara la puerta. 

― ¿Sí? ― Indagó, volviendo la mirada y parte del cuerpo hacia atrás, donde Hale terminaba de colocar las cosas en su maletín, que cambiaría por un bolso más práctico, lo ha decidido en ese momento. 

― Avísale a tu novio, no quiero malos entendidos. 

― ¿Mi qué? 

― Novio. 

― No tengo novio. ― Acotó, preguntándose… ― De dónde demonios sacas tal conclusión, Derek. ― Vale, no se preguntó mentalmente, lo dijo. Fuerte y claro. 

― Apestas a otro hombre lobo. 

― ¡Qué!

― Su olor está por toda tu ropa. 

― Ah, eso debe ser por Matthew, le encanta el contacto físico, dar abrazos y esas cosas. ¡Pero no por eso saltes a conclusiones como que es mi novio! 

Hale estuvo tentado de añadir “entonces está jodidamente enamorado de ti, porque hueles a atracción”, pero lo omitió, no quería meterse donde no tenía nada para decir. Excepto claro que ahora él se aseguraría de marcar límites. Stiles no podía oler a otro hombre lobo que no fuera él. 

― Bien, vete ya. Nos vemos en la noche. 

― Cierto, eh ¿dónde nos encontraremos? 

― Te aviso más tarde. 

― Lo menciono porque, ya sabes, soy el tipo que lleva viviendo en la ciudad poquito más de tres años, así que conozco algunos lugares y… 

― Mi departamento. 

― ¿Eh? 

― Querías saber dónde vivo, ¿verdad? 

― Oh, sí. ¡Sí! envíame la dirección más tarde entonces~. ― Casi sin pensarlo, Stilinski giró sobre sus talones, regresó junto al moreno y le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando por último un ruidoso beso en la barbuda mejilla. 

Para luego salir como bólido de ahí. Un poco por vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y también porque honestamente no quería llegar tarde a su siguiente clase, y eso implicaba correr a otro edificio y subir tres pisos. 

Hale se quedó en su sitio, un poco sorprendido y un tanto complacido. La sonrisa que tiró de sus labios fue terriblemente encantadora, si alguien lo hubiese visto, se enamoraba de una mirada. Tuvo solamente un ligero arrepentimiento, de no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para atraparle, empujarle contra el muro y besarle como jodidamente debía, con lengua, saliva y dientes. Sí, eso hubiera estado genial, pero bueno, lo que no fue, no fue. Otra oportunidad llegará. 

…

El resto del día, Stilinski anduvo flotando en una nube, ni siquiera Matthew y su buena vibra consiguieron bajarle de ahí. El lobo de cabellos teñidos de un llamativo azul metálico, piel tostada y ojos oscuros no estaba feliz. Porque, como Hale ya olfateó, Matthew Benson está fuertemente atraído por su compañero de dormitorio y amigo Stilinski. 

― Has estado todo el día sonriendo como idiota, Stiles. Más idiota que de costumbre. 

― No me agradas, Matt. 

― Sé que sí, soy algo así como tu mejor amigo en la ciudad. ― Dijo, con cierto tono engreído, pero todavía receloso del estado de ánimo del castaño, que simplemente sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. ― ¿No vas a decirme? 

― Está bien~ dios, no me dejas tener ni un poquito de regocijo personal. 

― Tú no sabes guardarte nada para ti, de todas formas. Así que, qué pasa. 

― ¿Alguna vez te hablé de este crush en Beacon Hills? 

― Con tu exnovia Lydia.

― No, Matt. ― Stilinski se sorprendió de que en realidad hacía mucho que no pensaba en la pelirroja. Y que bastó mirar al lobo esa mañana para que todo se redujera a él y nada más. 

― Entonces quién. 

― Bueno, tuve este amigo de aventuras, que me gustaba y me ponía un montón, pero nunca llegamos a nada porque cuando pensaba que tal vez, él se conseguía una novia que luego resultó ser el enemigo; y la segunda vez él se marchó con otra chica guapa que era una especie de caza-recompensas, luego nos encontramos por cosas del destino antes de entrar aquí y esta mañana nos hemos encontrado de nuevo, y me di cuenta de que sigo perdidamente colado por él. 

La larga, pero no detallada explicación del castaño asentó un agrio sabor a celos en el estómago de Benson, que frunció perceptiblemente el ceño. Gesto que Stilinski no alcanzó a pescar porque estaba más ocupado mirando una y otra vez su móvil, esperando que Hale le enviara la dirección de su departamento. 

― Hombre, tengo que ir a casa, ducharme y ponerme guapo. Tal vez comprar una botella de vino o algo. 

― Son las cinco de la tarde, Stiles. 

― Exacto, quiero estar listo para en cuanto me indique su lugar. 

― ¿Y si no lo hace? Es profesor, puede que esté ocupado en su primer día. 

― Oh, sí. Es probable, no lo había pensado. Entonces tal vez deba llamar y preguntar, tal vez mencionar que no hay prisa, podemos quedar el fin de semana. Pero joder, Matt, realmente tengo tantas ganas de sentarme a platicar con él. Mh, un momento, no te dije quién era, cómo sabes que es profesor. 

― Hueles a él. 

― ¿Y cómo sabes cómo huele él? 

― Me lo topé por casualidad antes. 

Stilinski achicó la mirada. No muy seguro de creerle eso a su amigo. Pero sin ganas de profundizar el tema porque, bueno, la verdad, no tiene ánimos de entrar en detalles y tener que abordar el incómodo tema de la atracción de Benson por él. 

― Entonces sabes su nombre y todo. 

― Sé que cuando lo vi parecía bastante cercano con la profesora Rider. 

El castaño suspiró. Todavía tenía él sus curiosidades respecto a eso. 

― Bueno, me voy de todas formas. Hasta luego, Matt. ― Dijo, sin esperar intercambiar más palabras con Benson. 

Incluso ha omitido la intención tan, aparentemente, obvia de su compañero de meter hilo para sacar hebra. De pronto el castaño se siente lo suficientemente ansioso respecto a esa cena con el lobo que solo quiere estar en casa, alistarse y esperar conocer su sitio. 

…

Ciertamente no ha sido el día más atareado para Hale, acostumbrado a ritmos más acelerados, vigilando manadas de hombres lobo, otras criaturas sobrenaturales o cualquier indicio de pista que tuvieron de la loba del desierto, y después de eso de casos que merecían su atención. Cambiar de eso, a esto, era, honestamente, agotador y al mismo tiempo relajante. 

Centrarse en una sola cosa era sencillo para él, preparar sus clases, ejecutarlas y atender a estudiantes que ya tienen idea sobre sus proyectos futuros, principalmente aquellos que se graduarán ese año. 

De todas formas, él solo impartía su clase por las mañanas y en la tarde se desocupó a eso de las cuatro, le tomó solo una hora ordenar sus notas y estar listo para volver a su casa. Decidió que dar un paseo por todo el campus estaba bien ahora, para reconocer el territorio. Había rastros de aroma de otros hombres lobo, entre ellos el del compañero de Stiles. No parecía haber uniformidad en sus olores, y no percibía el aroma de alfa alguno. Le preocupó un poco que estos hombres lobo no fueran parte de la misma manada, o peor aún, que no tuvieran un alfa. 

― Entonces, ¿debería vestirme apropiadamente? ¿O puedo usar simples jeans y sudadera? ― El repentino texto del castaño le arrancó una sonrisa. 

― Jeans y sudadera si eso va bien contigo, Stiles. ― La respuesta que el lobo ofreció, también le sacó una, brillante y enorme, al castaño. 

Al dirigirse a su departamento, Hale hizo parada en un súper mercado para comprar algunos ingredientes, intentaría preparar la cena esa noche, y mostrarle a Stilinski que no era un lobo que solo compraba comida para llevar. Aunque no es que precisamente se lo hubiera dicho antes, pero bien, vale, lo llegó a insinuar. En el pasado, cuando el castaño era todavía un adolescente, prohibido a sus deseos e instintos más primarios. 

…Flashback…

A pesar de que ya no era exactamente solo su manada en Beacon Hills -porque algunos le guardan cierta lealtad a McCall, Stiles entre ellos-, el piso de Hale seguía siendo algo así como el único sitio disponible para las reuniones. Tanto las que realmente necesitaban llevarse a cabo, como las que parecían meramente una fiesta de adolescentes que incluía pizza y mucha soda. Alguna vez intentaron colar cerveza, sus betas argumentaron que daba lo mismo porque no podían embriagarse, pero estaba Stiles y además, como adulto responsable, el moreno simplemente les confiscó todo el licor y les advirtió intentarlo de nuevo para que vieran lo que realmente podía pasar. 

Los adolescentes imaginaron que eso implicaba ser acusados con sus respectivos padres, o algo parecido, por lo que no cabrear a Hale fue una prioridad. Por aquel entonces Peter era parte de la manada, aunque Derek solía tener un punto de duda con su tío cada vez que se reunían, pero es familia después de todo. Junto a Cora, lo único que queda de los Hale. 

― Terminamos de sacar la basura, y Derek, en serio, ustedes deberían comer algo más que pizza. Una cosa es que en las reuniones sea lo único comible con todos aquí, pero el resto de los días deberían cocinar, ¿sabes? Hay recetas tan sencillas que hasta unos lobos que seguramente no son prestos para cocinar, podrían hacerlas. ― El castaño dijo con ese tono tan propio de su verborrea cuando le sale sin filtro, lo que es a diario y casi todo el tiempo. 

El moreno elevó finamente una ceja. Su tío se rio a sus espaldas, perdiéndose en las escaleras de caracol mientras que Cora gruñía con aire ofendido. Casi todos se habían ido ya, solo quedaba Stilinski y McCall, que últimamente le esperaba, por si ocurrían situaciones como esa. 

― Stiles, vamos. 

― ¿Mh? Oh sí. Bueno, también podríamos considerar la posibilidad de cocinar alguna vez. Ya sabes, no nos hará daño cooperar, incluso turnarnos. Tu cocina es amplia, tres personas por cada vez serían suficientes. Si quieres, me apunto para la próxima reunión, tengo varias recetas que dejarán a todos chupándose los dedos. ― Continuó. 

Y no es que extrañe porque, bueno, es Stiles, y habla el 80% del día. Y no, no es que solo duerma un 20%, es que su 40 destinado al sueño, la mitad se le va en sueños y parloteos que no siempre tienen sentido. A veces se cuelan algunas pesadillas, pero no es que eso importe de momento. 

― Entonces, ¿qué opinas, Derek? Claro, te pregunto porque es tu piso, no porque quiera que además cocines para nosotros. Los chicos podemos encargarnos, suficiente haces con dejarnos estar aquí, sé que somos un dolor en el culo. 

― ¡Stiles! ― Exclamó McCall. 

― ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada malo. No lo hice, ¿verdad? ― Preguntó entonces directamente al moreno, cuyas cejas se elevaron elegante e irritantemente mientras cruzaba los brazos y dejaba entrever sus músculos. 

El castaño sintió un pinchazo en la entrepierna. Y fue así que él solito se escabulló a toda prisa, casi sin esperar a su mejor amigo porque, hombre, su dignidad, joder. Al menos quería conservar un poco más de ella, y evitar que los Hale se den cuenta de su olor a excitación. 

Obviamente, era tarde para eso. Los lobos se enteraron. McCall soltó una disculpa y le siguió a los segundos. Peter se mofó de su sobrino, y Cora le palmeó el hombro ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional. Derek mordió la parte interna de su mejilla, tratando de controlar el deseo que le quemaba las entrañas, deseando poder seguirle, atraparle y besarle hasta que libere toda esa excitación en sus pantalones. 

― Mierda. ― Bufó el moreno, subiendo las escaleras de caracol y usando la ducha exclusiva de su habitación. 

El agua fría en realidad no ayudaba a bajar la excitación entre sus piernas, pero le permitió calmarse lo suficiente como para ser capaz de masturbarse sin perder el control de su naturaleza lobuna. 

…Flashback…

― Me encantaba cuando se excitaba como el adolescente que era. Pero bueno, Stiles se excitaba de la misma manera conmigo que con Lydia. Luego… ― Hale optó por no seguir esa línea de su propio pensamiento, terminando de guardar en su cocina las compras realizadas. 

Era mejor no pensar en el vacío que quedó después, cuando permitió que Stiles se alejara y perdió la oportunidad de todas las primeras veces que el castaño tuvo, indudablemente con Lydia. 

Después, justo cuando estaba por enviarle un mensaje al castaño para indicarle su dirección y la hora en que le esperaría, alguien llamó a su puerta. Por supuesto, el lobo sabe que no se trata de Stilinski, porque cree que todavía lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, incluso si ya averiguo su dirección, esperaría hasta que él se lo hiciera saber. Porque le gusta la adrenalina, eso se nota. Pero sobre todo, sabe que no es él porque no es su olor. En cambio, es un aroma penetrante que cosquillea e incomoda su olfato. 

Cuando abre la puerta, la profesora Rider está ahí. 

― Hola, qué tal una copa de celebración por tu increíble primer día. ― Dice ella. 

Y sin esperar a nada, se interna en el departamento del moreno, con una botella de vino en la diestra y un vestido corto tan entallado que Hale se pregunta cómo logró entrar en él sin que las costuras le cortaran la circulación. Y honestamente, es bonita, sensual y decidida, con su cabello oscuro ondulado siempre con peinados a la moda, con su piel bronceada y un porte elegante, pero a él no le provoca ni un poco. No cuando tiene la mente llena de Stiles y está presintiendo que Emma vino aquí con una intención. 

― Lo siento, Emma. No puedo celebrar contigo. 

― ¿Por qué no? Traje el vino. ― Dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada. 

Como si no le pudiera afectar en absoluta la cara de poco entusiasmo que el moreno le estaba dando. 

― Tengo un asunto, en un par de horas. 

― Oh. Bueno, ¿ni siquiera una copa? 

― Tengo que ducharme y preparar algunas cosas. No puedo. Tal vez otro día, con otros compañeros de trabajo. ― Añadió, casi como si fuera necesario enfatizar que no quería quedar con ella a solas. 

Rider suspiró. Tuvo una mirada general del departamento de Hale, fue y dejó la botella de vino en la isla de la cocina, luego le pidió usar su baño y luego se iría. El moreno accedió por cortesía. Y por esa misma razón mantuvo su oído a raya, no espiaría lo que la mujer hace mientras está ahí. 

La mujer deja correr el agua en el lavabo mientras hace una llamada rápida a uno de sus contactos en su celular. 

― Qué pasa, Emma. 

― Llámame en un minuto, y pregunta por Derek. 

― ¿El profesor Hale? ¿Qué sucede con él? 

― Pídele ayuda para el proyecto. 

― Pero ya estás trabajando en ello. 

― Lo que sea, dile que es urgente, que necesitamos trabajar en ello toda la noche. Lo que sea, inventa algo, eres bueno en eso. 

― Emma. 

― Necesito quedarme esta noche aquí, jugar mis cartas. 

El hombre al otro lado de la línea soltó una maldición. Mencionó algo sobre que ella no debería sacar provecho de la relación filial para ese tipo de peticiones, pero todavía le aseguró que lo haría. 

Entonces Emma lavó realmente sus manos, encontrando interesante el olor neutro del jabón líquido disponible. De hecho, el departamento no parecía contar con perfumes ambientales, y aún así era agradable y limpio. 

― Gracias, Derek. Entonces, solo respóndeme algo ¿fue bien tu primer día? 

― Fantástico. Agradezco el apoyo para ingresar en la universidad. 

― Mis padres se lo debían a tu hermana Laura. Lamentamos profundamente cuando supimos sobre su muerte. ― Ella dijo con un tono demasiado hosco para el gusto del lobo, que no está acostumbrado a hablar de su familia de todos modos. 

― Gracias. ― Atinó a decir, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, esperando a que la morocha se marche. 

― Bien, entonces. Nos vemos mañana. Y este fin de semana, ¿qué tal si apartas sitio en tu agenda y celebramos juntos? 

― Lo siento, tendré que declinar, Emma. 

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto que, Hale lo sabe, debe ser uno de esos gestos que mujeres como ella usan para generar simpatía y atraer a los hombres de su interés. 

― Eres tan misterioso, Derek. Pareciera que quieres enamorar a una mujer con esa estrategia, déjame decirte, te funciona muy bien. ― Comentó con tono sugerente, guiñándole un ojo y dándose cuenta de que el moreno simplemente no picaba su anzuelo. Ninguno de ellos. ― Bien, bien. Entiendo, me marcho. 

Dijo, como si realmente se estuviera rindiendo. Por supuesto, justo en ese momento su móvil sonó y ella se excusó atendiendo de inmediato su llamada. 

Una conversación de ida y vuelta terminó con ella revoleando los ojos y murmurando una disculpa hacia el moreno cuando puso el altavoz. Se trata del doctor Hayes, decano de la facultad de humanidades y ciencias sociales en la universidad Rensselaer, y además primo de la Sra. Rider, madre de la profesora Emma. 

― Es una suerte que ustedes dos estén juntos, profesor Hale. Este proyecto académico es sumamente importante para la universidad. Y lamento el error de mi secretaria, pero debe ser concluido para este fin de semana. La profesora Rider me ha dicho que usted tiene experiencia en trabajo de campo, tipo guardabosques. 

― Más o menos, doctor Hayes. 

― Tendré en particular consideración su estatus en la universidad si nos apoya en esta ocasión, profesor Hale. Sé que su área no es la investigación, pero estamos en un aprieto justo ahora. Espero que pueda entender. 

― Seguro. Yo, entiendo, pero hoy… 

― He enviado a sus correos la información. Por favor, revísenla y pónganse de acuerdo sobre cómo proceder con esta encomienda. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo colgar, otros asuntos académicos requieren mi atención. 

El decano ni siquiera dio tiempo para más, simplemente terminó la llamada. Rider era buena actriz, Hale lo pensó, visto que estaba poniendo una cara de absoluta vergüenza mezclada con incredulidad por el repentino trabajo extra. 

― Oh Derek, lo lamento. Sé que tienes planes ya, pero ¿puedes considerarlo? Podemos solo revisar al menos, y te ayudo después en lo que tengas que preparar. 

El moreno suspiró. De todas formas, el decano ya lo había metido en esto. 

― Bien, vamos a revisar esos archivos. 

Una hora después, Hale estaba seguro de que era imposible siquiera terminar de revisar todos los documentos antes de medianoche. Así que tomó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje al castaño. 

― Oh dios, ¿vas a cancelar tus planes? 

― Sí. 

― Lo lamento. Pero la universidad a veces también es así. Por eso somos profesores de tiempo completo a pesar de tener unas dos o tres clases nada más. 

El moreno asintió, honestamente no queriendo escuchar las excusas. Está lo suficientemente molesto por no poder cenar esa noche con el castaño. 

― Lo siento, Stiles. Pero tendré que cancelar. El decano nos ha dado trabajo. 

― ¿Nos? ¿Quién más está implicado? 

― La profesora Rider. 

En su dormitorio, el castaño lanzó una maldición. ¡Él ya estaba listo! Mierda. 

― Entiendo. Es trabajo, y eres profesor, no puedes negarte. 

― Sí. Esto me tendrá atrapado probablemente hasta medianoche. ¿Quedamos otro día? 

― Seguro. Solo avísame cuando te hayas librado, Derek. 

― Bien. Descansa.

Cerca de treinta minutos después, un mensaje distrajo la centrada atención del moreno. Es Stilinski, preguntando por mera curiosidad por su dirección. Hale sonrió apenas un poco, seguro de que al menos le debía aquello al castaño. Así que se la envió. 

Cerca de unos cuarenta minutos más tarde. 

― Dios, esto es tan agotador. Oye, ¿qué tal si descorchamos esa botella ahora? Una copa de vino mejorará nuestra concentración. ― Rider dijo con aire cómplice. Como si no estuviera exudando un aroma a deseo que picaba incómodamente el olfato del moreno. 

― No bebo cuando trabajo, Emma. 

― Oh, vamos. En realidad no estás en horario de trabajo~. 

― Y sin embargo, aquí estoy. 

Ella iba a añadir algo más, cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó. Hale se levantó de inmediato, sonriendo con anticipación por el conocido y relajante aroma que asaltó sus fosas nasales desde hace un minuto, cuando cierto hiperactivo castaño entró al edificio. 

― Hey, ¿pizza y cerveza? ― Exclamó todo sonrisas en cuanto la puerta se abrió. 

― Hola, Stiles. ― Sonriendo, el moreno se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Agradeciendo inmensamente los modales que la morocha antes ni siquiera consideró. 

― También traje soda y jugos, porque como están trabajando no sé si bebas alcohol. Y, definitivamente apuesto a que ni siquiera recordarán que deben llevarse comida al estómago. Profesora Rider, buena noche. ― Saludó él con tono alegre, dejando las cajas de pizza sobre la isla en la cocina, frunciendo el entrecejo por apenas un instante al descubrir la botella de vino tinto ahí. 

El olor a celos inundó el olfato de Hale. Lo gracioso es que no venía solo de Stilinski, sino que también lo hacía de Rider. A él, ella no le importaba, pero de parte del castaño le alegraba de sobremanera. 

― Buena noche, joven Stiles, ¿qué hace aquí? El profesor Hale y yo estamos trabajando en algo importante aquí. 

― Oh, lo sé. Derek, es decir, el profesor Hale… 

― Puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando no estamos en el campus, Stiles. 

― Oh, pues. Entonces, Derek me lo dijo, profesora Rider. 

La morocha ató cabos de inmediato. Sintiéndose molesta al saber que los planes del moreno fueran con el castaño. Porque, ¿cómo es posible que hubiera sido rechazada por un simple estudiante? 

― Oh, bien. Pero ¿qué haces aquí, Stiles? No deberías incomodar a Derek. 

― Stiles no lo hace. Y en realidad te agradezco, tengo hambre. 

Stilinski sonrió con altanería, como si pudiera considerar que se ha anotado un punto a favor en esta no contienda por la atención y tiempo de Hale. Rider frunció los labios un segundo, sin poder controlar ese gesto de desaprobación ante el terreno perdido. Luego se levantó y aceptó el plato que se le ofreció, colocando una rebanada de pizza en él, haciendo un gesto de incomodidad ante la cantidad de grasa que escurría el queso extra en la orilla. En cambio, Hale y Stilinski sonrieron con cierta complicidad flotando entre ellos. 

Porque claro que la había. Tantas reuniones en Beacon Hills acompañadas de pizzas de todos los tipos les dejó un conocimiento claro, ambos amaban el queso extra. Así que, colocar dos porciones de antemano en sus platos, también era necesario. 

― ¿Te quedarás? ― Preguntó con tono hosco la morocha, fingiendo inocencia después. 

― Oh, sí. Prometo no molestar. Tengo tarea que hacer, pensé que hacerlo entre dos profesores podría reforzar mi concentración. 

Rider quiso decirle que no era buena idea y despacharlo. Pero no es su departamento, así que no puede. En cambio, dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Hale, esperando que él tenga algo de razón y le pida que se marche. 

― Está bien, Stiles. Busca sitio. 

― Gracias, Derek. 

Un minuto después, Stilinski estaba sentado en el piso, justo a lado del sofá donde Hale está trabajando tan honestamente centrado. Y no es como si él no lo estuviera también, al contrario, realmente estaba realizando un trabajo. Ambos parecían estar en sintonía ahí, incluso hincando el diente en sus respectivas rebanadas de pizza al mismo tiempo, limpiando sus dedos en una servilleta y dando un sorbo a la soda acercada. 

La morocha comprendió que la relación entre el moreno y el castaño era sólida, y con una historia profunda detrás. Sintió celos y rabia, su gran plan se estaba yendo por la borda demasiado pronto. Como si realmente no fuera a pasar la noche aquí, como si no fuera a ser capaz de meterse en la cama del moreno o montar su regazo mientras le empapa con sus jugos. 

El intenso olor de la excitación asaltó la nariz del lobo. Que supo de inmediato de dónde venía ese olor incómodo. Para relajarse, no tuvo más que estirar la diestra y enterrar los dedos en la nuca del castaño, frotar ligeramente su piel desencadenó el propio olor del menor, y fue eso más que suficiente para apaciguar el que venía de ella. 

Stilinski se estremeció al contacto, levantó la mirada y buscó los ojos del lobo, pero Hale tenía la vista clavada en la pantalla de su tableta, leyendo concentrado. Sin embargo, la caricia en su nuca le crispó los nervios, particularmente por no entender su motivo. 

Empero, no se aleja ni cuestiona el contacto. Se permite disfrutar y cuando se da cuenta, ha terminado su trabajo. Pero no parece que el de Hale vaya por el mismo camino. Mira la hora en su móvil y se da cuenta de que es temprano, apenas pasa de las diez. No queriendo interrumpir la concentración del lobo, decide revisar sus redes sociales, ponerse al día con las vidas de sus amigos, y de paso presumirle a la manada en el grupo creado para estar en contacto, que Hale era su profesor en la universidad y que en ese preciso instante estaba sentado junto a él. 

― Tienes que estar bromeando. ― Contestó Scott. 

― Hazle una foto. ― Agregó Lydia. 

― ¿Derek enseñando? Es broma, ¿verdad? ― Se mofó Jackson. 

Stilinski frunció el entrecejo. Y cautelosamente consiguió tomarle una foto al moreno. Hale se dio cuenta, por supuesto, pero no le molestó en absoluto. El olor del castaño era tan agradable que solo quería enterrar su nariz en su cuello y olisquearle a conciencia. 

Más tarde, cansado de chatear con sus amigos, el castaño se levantó. Recogió los platos -incluso el de la morocha, que ni siquiera le agradeció el gesto-, los lavó y usó el baño de Hale antes de volver, echando una ojeada por encima del hombro del moreno, feliz de que no le apartara pese a que este proyecto académico podía ser una cosa secreta o algo así. 

― ¿Terminaste? ― Le preguntó el lobo de pronto, mirando hacia atrás para encontrar los ojos almendrados del castaño. 

― Sí. ¿Quieres que me vaya? 

― No es necesario, pero si te aburres, puedes entrar a mi habitación, tengo algunos libros ahí que podrían ser de tu interés. 

Stilinski no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces. Se escabulló a la habitación de Hale con entusiasmo. Rider tensó la mandíbula, ofendida y herida en su orgullo. 

― Te llevas muy bien con él. 

― Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. 

― Aún así, como profesor, Derek, debes mantener cierta distancia con los alumnos de la universidad. Ya sabes, para mantener la objetividad y…

― Mi relación con Stiles no interfiere con mi desempeño en la universidad, tampoco el suyo. Así que agradeceré que no juzgues lo que no conoces, Emma. 

― Disculpa, no pensé que lo tomaras personal, Derek. 

― Disculpas aceptadas. ― Dijo el lobo, haciéndole notar a la morocha que sí, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el castaño se lo tomaría definitivamente como algo personal. 

Ella aparta la mirada, esconde el rostro al desviar su atención hacia los documentos impresos que consiguió del moreno tras decirle que solo llevaba consigo su móvil y era un incordio leer ahí tanta información. Incluso cuando el lobo era uno de esos hombres preocupados por el gasto innecesario de papel -hay que ser ecológicos tanto como se pueda-, ofreció imprimir algunos para que ella revisara una parte y él otra. Arruga un poco más de lo necesario las esquinas del conjunto de hojas mientras su ceño se frunce pronunciadamente, inhalando profundamente para tratar de calmar ese sentimiento pesado que se anida en su pecho. Porque no es una mujer que conozca demasiado de esa sensación de rechazo absoluto. ¡Mucho menos cuando la competencia es un chico! 

Honestamente, Stilinski no se entera de la batalla desarrollada en la estancia, demasiado ensimismado en recorrer de principio a fin la habitación de Hale. Le llama poderosamente la atención que haya una cama tamaño queen en el centro, el tamaño es ridículo, pero luego piensa que tal vez sea necesaria cuando se considera llevar a alguien ahí y tener relaciones sexuales en todas las posturas posibles. Algunas requieren espacio, sí, lo hacen. 

― Ng. ― De todas formar gruñó para sí, encontrando sumamente desagradable la idea de que Derek lleve ahí a alguien. O que siquiera considere en acariciar bajo las mantas a la descarada profesora Rider ahí afuera. 

Luego decide que reemplazar ese sinsabor por una fantasía propia le viene mucho mejor. Como, por ejemplo, permitirse ser esposado a los postes de la estructura de doseles, con Hale acechando como el alfa depredador que es, decidiendo por dónde comenzar a devorarlo. Stilinski jadeó involuntariamente, tan ruidoso que al escucharse a sí mismo entra en un breve ataque de pánico, por lo que evita esa línea de pensamientos, lo que menos quiere es empalmarse -más de lo que puede manejar y ocultar- mientras el moreno puede olerle desde la estancia. Eso es jodidamente vergonzoso, y en el peor de los escenarios, no viable en este momento, con esa molesta profesora intentando seducir a su lobo. 

Sí, bueno. No es suyo, todavía. 

Ignorando la impresionante cama cubierta por un edredón azul metálico salpicado de puntos blancos que bien podía hacerle pensar en el cielo nocturno, almohadones con fundas negras y los doseles con cortinajes de un color brillante aunque semitransparente que, Stiles juraría que es algo así como la luna. 

― Bueno, es un lobo, por supuesto que le gusta estar rodeado de colores oscuros por las noches. Y es sexy. Oh, joder, tengo que dejar de pensar en ese sentido. 

La tentación era demasiado, por lo que cinco minutos después (y antes de ceder al impulso de tirarse en la cama de Hale para oler profundamente el olor de sus almohadones, porque él no es ningún lobo, gracias), Stilinski salió de la habitación con un libro en sus manos. 

― Te he tomado prestado este, Derek. 

El moreno volvió la mirada, atrapando la portada del libro cuando el castaño se la mostró, antes de dejarse caer una vez más en el piso junto a él. 

― Es bueno, creo que lo encontrarás bastante entretenido. Además, Stiles, por qué te sientas ahí, hay espacio junto a mí. Ni que fueras japonés para estar siempre en el piso. 

El castaño sonrió, levantándose y uniéndosele en el sofá doble. Bajo la sorprendida y molesta mirada de Rider. 

― Es un poco discriminatorio que piense que todos los japoneses se comportan de la misma manera, profesor Hale. 

― Cállate, Stiles. ― Siseó el lobo, con una de esas expresiones que siempre le habían provocado espasmos de interés al castaño. 

― ¿Les falta mucho?

― Yo diría que no, media hora tal vez. ¿No es así, Emma? 

― Sí. Eso creo. ― Dijo ella con tono plano, honestamente ofendida y muy, muy herida en su orgullo. 

― ¿Está bien si bebo una cerveza mientras tanto? 

― Por favor, Stiles. Eres un adulto, no necesitas preguntarme. Hazlo. 

― Es tu casa, son buenos modales, Derek. ― Dijo él con una sonrisilla, pasándole por un lado para ir a la cocina por una cerveza de las que él mismo ha llevado. ― ¿Quieres? ¿Le apetece, profesora Rider?

― No bebo cerveza. ― Siseó ella con una falsa sonrisa. Sin añadir el gracias que cualquiera con buena educación pronunciaría. ― Pero podríamos descorchar el vino tinto, Derek. 

La profesora sugirió, aunque antes el moreno ha dicho que no bebe cuando trabaja, pareciera que en presencia del castaño algunas reglas pasaban a la historia. Y ella necesitaba encontrar los puntos de donde sacar ventaja. 

― No, gracias. Pásame una cerveza, Stiles. 

Emma Rider estaba más que segura de que Derek estaba actuando de esa manera a propósito, como si la estuviera rechazando duramente con acciones para no hacerlo con palabras. Ella, sin embargo, no se rendía fácilmente. Incluso si Laura Hale llegó a decirle, varios años atrás cuando coincidieron en un evento en Nueva York, que era mejor no poner sus ojos sobre su hermano. 

Stilinski sonrió con un toque de victoria, y su ego henchido. Le encanta la forma en que Derek pone por delante sus propuestas, sus necesidades e intereses, como si estuviera por encima de la morocha. Destapó dos botellas de cerveza y entregó una al lobo, antes de sentarse junto a él y abrir el libro tomado para comenzar a leer. Casi media hora más tarde, tres botellas de cerveza vacías estaban sobre la mesa de centro. Dos de ellas fueron tomadas por el castaño. 

Castaño que en ese momento literalmente babeaba el hombro de Hale, de alguna manera noqueado por el licor, dormitaba profundamente. 

― Deberías despertarlo, antes que se haga demasiado tarde. 

― No es necesario. Le dejaré dormir aquí. 

― No hay toque de queda en los dormitorios de la universidad, Derek. 

― No dije que fuera por eso, simplemente es mejor que se quede donde puedo vigilarle. 

Rider sintió en la punta de su lengua picar la pregunta “¿te gusta?”, pero estuvo dispuesta a morderse antes que hacerla. Quizá porque, de hecho, conocía la respuesta; pero se negaba a aceptarla. 

― Será mejor que te retires ya, Emma. 

― ¿Me despides a mí, pero no a tu alumno? Me siento ofendida, Derek. ― Rider dijo, con una sonrisa y un tono que sonaba a broma, pero había un toque que no pasaba desapercibido para el sensible oído del moreno, para hacerle saber que estaba enojada. 

― No veo la razón de tu ofensa. Sé que terminaste de revisar tus documentos hace cinco minutos, también he terminado mi parte. Compartamos notas mañana, hoy estoy agotado. 

― De acuerdo, entiendo. Entonces, ¿nos vemos aquí a la misma hora? 

― No aquí, trabajaremos en la universidad. Iré a tu oficina. 

Ella mordió su labio inferior para no replicar la decisión. 

― Entonces, gracias por el apoyo. Hasta mañana, Derek. 

― Ve con cuidado, Emma. 

Cuando la morocha finalmente se marchó, Hale exhaló relajado. Él sabe que Stilinski en realidad no está tan ebrio ni tan dormido, pero apesta tanto a celos que sencillamente le parece adorable, por lo que decide dejarle saber claramente que no tiene por qué sentirse inseguro. Ha estado enamorado de él desde que era un adolescente, completamente fuera de su alcance, en términos sentimentales, pero también legales. Si el Sheriff Stilinski lo hubiera sabido por aquellos tiempos, probablemente lo arrestaba y encontraba motivos para poner incluso una orden de restricción entre ellos. 

Sonriendo ante el pensamiento, Hale cargó en brazos al castaño, (y honestamente, cómo Stiles quería fingir cuando su respiración se había vuelto errática solo con saberse en brazos del moreno, su aliento golpeó tortuosamente la piel del cuello del lobo durante los segundos que le tomó llegar) llevándole directamente a su cama, acomodándole ahí antes de salir para limpiar su sala de estar y la cocina. En la habitación, Stilinski entierra el rostro contra la almohada, chillando contra ella con emoción. Llenándose los pulmones de ese olor tan, Derek. Sí, maldición, incluso sin ser lobo él podía decir que Derek tiene, de hecho, su propio olor. 

― Mierda, mierda, mierda~. ― Siseó contra la almohada, incapaz de decidir si seguir haciéndose el dormido, o hacer como que despertaba repentinamente y volver a su casa. Si el lobo lo dejaba ir. 

― ¿Vas a seguir remoloneando en mi cama? ¿O prefieres que te deje estar? 

El castaño gruñó, girando sobre su eje y sentándose en el colchón para mirar al moreno. Con las mejillas bañadas de rubor, obvio. 

― Lo sabías, ¿verdad? 

― Es difícil engañar a un hombre lobo y lo sabes, Stiles. 

― Sí. ― Suspiró. ― Joder, hice algo tan vergonzoso. ― Gimió, dejándose ir nuevamente sobre el lecho, enterrando el rostro contra el edredón esa vez, deseando que la tierra lo tragase, de paso nada más. 

― Bueno, estabas, de alguna manera, lindo. 

― ¡Qué! 

― Tus celos me resultan, adorables. 

― ¡Derek! 

El lobo se rio de buena gana, el sonrojo del castaño estaba por toda su cara, incluyendo cuello y orejas. 

― Pero, ya sabes Stiles, no tienes por qué estar celoso. Emma no me interesa, ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer u hombre. Excepto, el que sigue remolineando en mi cama muerto de vergüenza. 

La cara de Stilinski se elevó como resorte. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, parpadeó varias veces, ladeó el rostro, boqueó como pez fuera del agua y tragó hondo por cada vez. 

― ¿Qué, dijiste? 

― Que me interesas. 

― ¿Cómo? 

― Stiles. 

― No, no, en serio. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que te intereso? Es decir, ¿es en una onda romántica?

Las bien pobladas, sexys y negras cejas del moreno se elevaron elegante y seductoramente, sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente a pesar de la tenue luz en la lámpara de noche. Sonrió con aire confiado (que le iba perfecto) y luego caminó hasta su cama, inclinándose sobre el rostro contrariado del menor. Respirando sobre los labios de un Stilinski que suspiró una y otra vez mientras tanto. 

― Sí, me gustas, Stiles. Así que deja de hacerte ideas tontas y vamos, te llevaré a tu dormitorio. ― Acotó, alejándose sin siquiera intentar un beso. Aunque moría por uno. 

Quizá era un poco masoquista, o sencillamente quería probar los límites y la necesidad del castaño por uno. 

― ¿Mh? ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? Este es el momento en que nos besamos y hacemos otras cosas sexys, digo, ya estamos en tu cama. 

― No te voy a besar todavía. Para eso debemos tener al menos una cita, como se pretendía hoy. 

― ¡Pero estarás ocupado toda la semana con el dicho proyecto! 

― Así es, por lo que, sopórtalo hasta el fin de semana, Stiles. 

El castaño gimió, refunfuñó como niño pequeño durante todo el camino. Desde que salieron del departamento del moreno hasta que montaron el auto y los cinco minutos que le tomó llegar hasta los dormitorios de la universidad. 

― ¿No me vas a preguntar, Derek? 

― ¿Qué cosa? 

― Si me gustas también. 

― Sé que te gusto. Todo tu cuerpo me lo estuvo gritando mientras estuviste en mi departamento. 

― Entonces, ¿esto es solo atracción física? 

Hale olfateó la repentina inseguridad de Stilinski. 

― Stiles, no soy así. No me acerco a las personas solo por una atracción física, creí que lo sabrías. 

― Yo, yo sé. Es solo que, es un poco surrealista. Nos conocemos desde hace casi siete años, y nunca imaginé que tú, por mí. ¡Oh dios! No es momento para actuar inseguro, ¿cierto? 

― ¿Nunca te diste cuenta, Stiles? 

― ¿De qué? 

― De que, me gustabas. 

― ¡Qué! 

Hale sonrió, pero no había diversión en su forma. Stilinski se acomodó mejor en el asiento del copiloto, de manera que pudiera mirarle de frente. 

― Derek, ¿te gustaba en Beacon Hills? 

― Sí. 

― Pero, saliste con esa loca de Jennifer. Luego con Breaden. 

― Solo, porque tú seguías enamorado de Lydia, luego saliste con ella. Parecía que no había sitio ahí para mí. 

― Espera, espera. Derek, ¿te marchaste de Beacon Hills por eso? ¿Por, mi culpa? ― Preguntó, con un doloroso nudo atravesado en la garganta. Sus ojos buscando las verdes pupilas del lobo. No queriendo perderse detalle de su reacción. 

― No fue solo por eso, pero fue una de las razones. Cora no se estaba adaptando a Beacon Hills, y no quería separarme de ella. Tú, ¿sigues enamorado de Lydia? 

― No. ― Respondió de inmediato. Como si no pretendiera dejar el mínimo espacio para las dudas. ― Yo, la verdad es que cuando salimos, siempre había un sentimiento de extrañeza. Y en realidad poco nos comportamos como pareja, parecíamos más bien mejores amigos. 

― ¿Con besos y sexo?

― Oh dios, Derek. Estás celoso de mi pasada relación con Lydia. 

― Lo estoy. ― Aceptó sin titubeo alguno. Aunque con el orgullo inquieto. 

― Sí, hubo de eso con ella. Pero, nunca me sentí pleno. Cuando nos separamos para la universidad, ambos coincidimos en que nuestros sentimientos no estaban en la misma página. Los míos perduraron durante años, pero para cuando los de ella quisieron alcanzarme, yo ya estaba en otro camino. Y, también me gustaste desde hace mucho, Derek. Tal vez desde que nos conocimos. 

― Me tenías miedo, Stiles. 

― Sí, soy masoquista supongo. Pero, ya sabes, los contactos que teníamos, siempre estaba este hormigueo y nerviosismo. También llegué a pensar que era solo porque, bueno, eres un hombre lobo imponente, supongo que como alfa y todo. Pero, había este otro sentimiento, y cuando quería rendirme a él y solo hacerle caso, bueno, primero estuvo Jennifer, luego se nos atravesó Kate y finalmente te liaste con Braeden. Nunca pensé que, por mí. 

― Pensé en arriesgarme un par de veces. Siempre retrocedí antes de hacerlo. 

― Por qué. 

― Eras menor de edad, luego, ya sabes, Lydia. 

― Maldición, Stiles idiota. ― Siseó entre dientes. Aunque, claro, probablemente Hale le ha escuchado perfectamente. 

― Así que, no podemos arreglar el pasado pero, ¿quieres intentarlo, Stiles? 

― ¡Quiero! Es decir, ¿me estás pidiendo salir? En plan, ¿novios?

― Sí, a menos que quieras que lo haga de una forma más romántica, para lo cual tendré que planearlo y… 

― Ya cállate, Derek. ― Dijo, antes de topar su boca con la ajena. 

Los labios del moreno sabían a pasta dental, los del castaño todavía tenían un toque de pizza y cerveza. Daba lo mismo, se estaban besando. Finalmente lo estaban haciendo. No fue un beso demasiado suave, tampoco demasiado caliente. Aunque si alguien le preguntaba a Stiles, cualquier beso con Derek lo era por el solo hecho de ser con el lobo. 

El chasqueo húmedo de sus labios danzando a la par era casi obsceno, la forma en que movieron sus rostros cambiando el ángulo y la profundidad de los besos. Stilinski jadeó por cada vez que la lengua de Hale se montaba un pulso con la suya, arrastrándola, empujándola, enredándola. Era tan jodidamente bueno que si seguían así, definitivamente tendría una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones. Así que, sí, fue él quien rompió la serie de besos, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta. Sus labios estaban mojados y ligeramente hinchados. Mientras que los del lobo estaban similares, más enrojecidos que hinchados, pero su cabello era sin duda un desastre. El castaño soltó una risita, está seguro de que él lo ha hecho, aunque no recuerda con claridad cuándo enterró sus dedos en el negro cabello. 

― Bien, entonces, mh, me voy. 

― Descansa, Stiles. 

― Joder sí, voy a tener estupendos sueños húmedos esta noche. 

Hale sonrió, mientras Stilinski bajaba del auto y entraba en el dormitorio del campus, tarareando alguna canción de moda que el lobo no conocía. Bueno, la tensión sexual siempre estuvo ahí, ahora solo tenían que darle rienda suelta a los sentimientos también. 

…

En cuanto Stilinski entró al dormitorio, Matt salió de su habitación, olfateando inconscientemente alrededor del castaño. 

― Estuviste con el profesor Hale. 

― Sí. 

― ¿Tuvieron una cita? 

― No, estuvimos trabajando. Yo en mis tareas, él en las suyas. Matt, voy a dormir, charlamos después. 

El castaño no le dio tiempo a más, se deslizó (casi flotando) hasta su cama, metiéndose bajo sus mantas con una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja, el corazón emocionado y la sensación de los labios del moreno soplando como fantasmas contra su boca. Esa noche se durmió casi de inmediato.

Y realmente tuvo sueños húmedos con Hale.  
Tan real, que literalmente tuvo que lavar sus bóxer al despertar.  
Y tomar una ducha para remover ese vergonzoso pero muy saludable semen que ensució su zona pélvica. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Tengo 16 de nuevo? ― Gimió con vergüenza. Aunque luego una sonrisilla se instaló de nuevo en su rostro. 

Por otro lado, su compañero Benson no estaba para nada feliz. Y odió más que nunca no tener las mismas clases que el castaño, porque de otra manera podría estar con él, y averiguar por qué estaba tan jodidamente feliz. 

…

A temprana hora, incluso cuando el sol todavía no despuntaba, Hale ha salido a correr en el parque cercano a la universidad, y ya tiene pensado invitar a Stiles a la excursión que el proyecto exige en las montañas Adirondack, le apetece soltar su naturaleza lobuna y correr libremente en la zona boscosa. 

Corrió durante una hora, luego fue al gimnasio cerca de su departamento, por otra hora y media. Rompió algunos corazones por ahí a pesar de ser su primer día, rechazando con una sonrisa los intentos de coqueteo de algunas mujeres, y las insinuaciones de algunos hombres. Luego volvió a su departamento, se duchó, desayunó y luego se dirigió a la universidad. Llegó, como siempre, puntual. Rider ya le estaba esperando en su oficina, pero él decididamente se pasaría después de saludar a su novio, aunque debían tener cuidado sobre sus acercamientos en la universidad, por aquello de la ética profesional y la prohibición de relaciones románticas profesor-estudiante. 

Bueno, ellos no podían decir abiertamente que estaban saliendo, pero eso no significaba que Stilinski no desplegara su propio arsenal de tierno y descarado flirteo. Incluso desde temprana hora. 

― Buen día profesor Hale~. ― Le saludó cuando le vio pasar por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería. 

― Buen día, Sr. Stilinski. ― Correspondió él con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Tratando de ser sumamente profesional. 

― ¿Café matutino? 

― Así es. ¿Alguna recomendación? 

― Si me lo pregunta, el americano les queda en su punto. Pero si prefiere algo más dulce, el latte de vainilla es bueno. 

― Lo tengo, gracias Sr. Stilinski. 

El castaño soltó una risita. Era extraño ser llamado “señor”, pero casi todos los profesores se dirigían así a sus alumnos. 

― Tan excitante~. ― Gimió en voz queda. Que, por supuesto, llegó perfecto a oídos del lobo. 

― Compórtate, Stiles. ― Le dijo él. 

Caminando cerca, lo suficiente para sentir el calor del otro, pero sin llegar a tocarse, ni siquiera un poco. Tenían que ser precavidos. 

― Entonces, ¿puedo pasar a su oficina más tarde, profesor Hale? Tengo algunas dudas. 

― Seguro, hazlo después de las once cuando tengas oportunidad, tengo una hora libre, Sr. Stilinski. 

El castaño gimió de nuevo. Le estaba poniendo difícil las cosas comportándose tan profesional. Era más sexy, y provocativo. El lobo sonrió con aire confiado. 

― ¡Stiles! 

Ah, su mañana no podía completarse perfecta. Hale gruñó áspero cuando se percató del otro lobo. Benson corrió hacia ellos, claramente apurado. Y ni bien les dio alcance, echó un brazo sobre los hombros del castaño, pegándose a él más de lo que el moreno podía tolerar. 

― Oh, buen día profesor Hale. 

― Buen día, ¿Sr? 

― Matthew Benson, profesor. 

― Sr. Benson, correcto. 

― ¿Ustedes se conocen? 

― Sí. ― Respondió el moreno, el castaño se sacó el brazo de su amigo de encima. 

― Matt, te lo dije antes, así que no hagas preguntas estúpidas. 

― Ok. ― Dijo él, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. ― Entonces, ¿desayunará con nosotros, profesor? 

― Me temo que no, tengo una clase que atender en unos minutos. Te veré luego, Stiles. ― Dijo, mirando significativamente a su novio. 

Luego se adelantó para pedir su café y retirarse de ahí antes de que sus propios celos le llevaran a actuar de alguna forma imprudente. 

Stilinski refunfuñó, y estuvo molesto con Matt el resto del día por arruinarle la mañana de esa manera. Tampoco quería decirle la verdad, antes debía hablar con Hale sobre la forma en que se manejarían respecto al noviazgo. 

Más tarde, entre una clase y otra, Stilinski mandó mensajes a su novio, nada más que emoticones o gifs en su mayoría, corazones y expresiones de amor que le hacían sentir un tanto bobo y colegial. 

Diez minutos sobre las once se acercó a la oficina de Hale, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando, tras asomar la cabeza por la puerta abierta de par en par, vio a la profesora Rider ahí. La expresión del moreno era serena, pero por la alineación de sus cejas, definitivamente no estaba cómodo. Y de todas formas el castaño asumió que la presencia femenina era la razón por la que su oficina tenía la puerta abierta. 

― Profesor Hale, ¿está usted ocupado? ― Preguntó con tono inocente, como si realmente estuviera ahí para consultar algo sobre la clase. 

― Lo está. ― Respondió la morocha. 

― Lamentablemente, sí, Sr. Stilinski. 

― Oh, entonces ¿cuándo podría volver? 

― No es necesario. Pasa, estoy seguro de que con la profesora Rider en diez minutos estableceremos los acuerdos necesarios para esa ida a las montañas, ¿no es así, profesora? 

Ella asintió, demostrando que no estaba nada feliz con la presencia del castaño. Stilinski saboreó la pequeña victoria en pensamientos, fue y tomó sitio en el sofá de la oficina. En realidad este lugar era increíble, no era una gran oficina pero tenía espacio suficiente para acoger el escritorio, la silla principal y dos más del lado contrario; además de un par de sofás (uno individual y otro doble) junto a una mesa de centro, había por ahí un perchero y en las paredes, algunas pinturas al oleo de paisajes naturales, nada extravagante. 

Durante algunos minutos los profesores continuaron charlando entre sí de nada más que trabajo. Pero llegó un punto en el que el nombre del castaño fue mencionado y la piel de la morocha se crispó en desacuerdo. 

― Derek, el joven Stilinski no puede acompañarnos a las montañas. 

― ¿Por qué no? 

― Porque es un estudiante. 

― No recuerdo que el decano haya mencionado nada sobre prohibiciones. 

Rider suspiró, luego volvió la mirada atrás, hacia el sitio donde el castaño no podía ocultar que estaba prestándoles atención. 

― ¿Nos permites hablar en privado? ― Solicitó ella, claramente pidiéndole que se retirara. 

Stilinski dirigió su mirada al moreno, esperando que fuera él quien decidiera si se iba o se quedaba. Hale negó con la cabeza, luego volvió su mirada a la profesora. 

― El proyecto será más eficiente si logramos incluir la perspectiva del estudiantado. Eso justificará la presencia del Sr. Stilinski. 

― Derek. ― Suspiró ella con tono cansino. Aunque por el aroma que estaba desprendiendo, el lobo sabía que estaba genuinamente furiosa por la frustración que esto le acarreaba. 

― Lo hablaré con el decano si eso te hace sentir más profesional, Emma. 

― Solo digo, si él viene, ¿quién tomará responsabilidad por eso? 

― Créeme, el Sr. Stilinski se maneja muy bien en zona boscosa, las montañas no serán un problema para él. En tal caso, me preocupa que tú tengas ropas y equipo apropiado para una excursión, ¿lo haces, Emma? Laura nunca mencionó que fueras mujer de gusto rural. 

― Bueno, lo tengo. ― Dijo ella con tono hosco, a la defensiva y decidida. 

― Entonces bien, nos veremos el sábado a las 5 de la mañana, nos tomará un par de horas llegar hasta el parque nacional y registrarnos en el punto de control. Ya he tramitado el permiso y el registro de nuestra visita, así como la intención. Ellos accedieron a permitirnos revisar algunos de sus registros de bitácora y la excursión a través de las montañas, siempre que regresemos antes de las cinco de la tarde. 

― Uno de nosotros debería quedarse para revisar las bitácoras. El Sr. Stilinski podría. 

― No, él viene conmigo. Tú te encargas de las bitácoras. 

― ¿Estás haciendo este acomodo porque soy mujer y realmente piensas que te estorbaré, Derek? ― El tono de voz de Rider era claramente ofendido. 

― No, estoy haciendo esto porque no quiero lidiar con tu insistente flirteo mientras incursionamos en el bosque. 

Las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon involuntariamente. Stilinski abrió la boca con sorpresa. Hale sostuvo la mirada de su colega, harto de tener que fingir que no se da cuenta de las intenciones de ella. 

― Entonces, hemos terminado aquí, profesora Rider. Si me disculpa, tengo que atender a un estudiante. 

La morocha, tratando de conservar algo de dignidad y buscando deshacerse de su vergüenza. Recogió su tableta y una carpeta, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina con paso elegante. Cuando ella se hubo marchado, Hale finalmente cerró la puerta de su oficina. 

― Cierra la boca, Stiles. ― La sonrisa del lobo era hermosa, y la boca del castaño no se cerró precisamente rápido, pero cuando lo hizo, relamió sus labios con entusiasmo. 

― No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Derek. ― Dijo, sintiendo en los labios el deseo de besarle. Conteniéndose apenas, porque, bueno: oficina, profesor, universidad. Sí, límites. 

― Bueno, lo hice. Así que, disculpa por haberte metido en esto de esa manera. Tenía pensado pedírtelo más tarde, pero Emma seguía presionando, tratando de encontrar excusas para quedarnos a solas y simplemente perdí la paciencia. 

― Me gusta cuando pierdes la paciencia y me invitas a citas disfrazadas de trabajo. ― Dice, todo sonrisas y pestañas ligeras que abanican en un tierno coqueteo que solo hace estremecer al lobo. 

― Entonces, ¿alguna duda de la clase, Sr. Stilinski? 

― ¡Derek~! podrías por lo menos avisarme que ya cambiamos de rol. 

― En la universidad debemos cuidarnos mucho, no quiero que me despidan sin haber completado al menos un año. 

El castaño asintió. Luego hubo unos segundos de silencio, Hale estaba esperando a que Stilinski dijera algo, pero casualmente estaba muy callado. Por supuesto, el lobo le conoce todavía lo suficiente para saber que se está conteniendo. 

― Hueles a ansiedad, Stiles. 

― Debería irme. 

― Si es lo que quieres, pero me gusta tu presencia alrededor. 

― ¿En serio? 

El lobo le sonrió de nuevo. Ver a Derek Hale comportarse con tal soltura, con menos ceños fruncidos y cuerpo tenso, le encantaba al castaño. 

― Quiero hacerte unas preguntas, pero son personales, así que no sé si deba hacértelas aquí. 

― No hay nadie más, y tampoco cámaras de vigilancia o algo así. Puedes preguntar libremente, Stiles. 

― ¿Por qué estás en Troy? Nueva York está a unas horas de aquí. 

― ¿Por qué estás tú aquí, Stiles? 

― El programa de esta universidad se ajustaba a mis intereses. 

― Estás bastante lejos de California, incluso de Virginia, ¿qué paso con el sueño de convertirte en agente federal? 

― Oye, sin trampas, pregunté primero. ― Acusó, frunciendo la nariz con capricho. 

Y exudando un aroma a incomodidad que no pasó desapercibido para el lobo. 

― Cora está en Manhattan, estudiando medicina ahora. Después de mucho movernos por Latinoamérica, Cora tuvo esta especie de revelación y decidió que quería asentarse. Nueva York es el otro lugar, aparte de Beacon Hills, donde la familia se sentía segura. Laura estudió en la universidad de columbia, Cora pensó que volver un poco sobre nuestras raíces le ayudaría a sentirse segura. Ella hizo varias solicitudes, no lo consiguió en columbia, pero fue aceptada en Cornell. Cora está en Nueva York desde hace cuatro años, Stiles. 

― ¡Cuatro años! Pero, entonces… pensé que todo este tiempo estuviste con ella. 

― Iba y venía. Pasé algunas temporadas con ella en Manhattan, pero seguí moviéndome por Latinoamérica porque hubo este problema con una manada de lobos que solo estaban dedicándose a repartir la mordida por donde pasaban. Estuve trabajando con una fracción del gobierno que se ocupa de asuntos sobrenaturales, y el tiempo pasó. 

― ¿Trabajaste para el gobierno? 

― Con, el gobierno. Gracias a eso pude terminar algunos estudios y obtener credenciales extras para mi currículo. 

― Bien, ok, te voy siguiendo con eso. Cora en Manhattan desde hace cuatro años, eso debe significar que no le falta mucho para terminar medicina, ¿verdad? 

― Es su primer año. ― El lobo sonrió cuando su novio frunció el entrecejo en confusión. ― Cora se graduó el año pasado en leyes. Pero después de las visitas que le hacía, ella dijo que derecho no era suficiente, también quiso medicina. Así que, ahí está. 

― Cora es sensacional. 

― Tú también estás haciendo especialidad, Stiles. Básicamente realizando doble carrera. 

― Sí, bueno. Tienes razón, soy genial también. ― Dijo, inflando pecho y sonriendo con orgullo. Hale sonrió, mordiendo luego sus labios. Él también quiere besarlo. ― Bien, ya entiendo lo de Cora en Manhattan. ¿Qué hay de ti en Troy? 

― Cada vez que pasaba algunas semanas con Cora me fui dando cuenta de cuánto ella encajaba en su entorno. Tiene amigos y una manada en la ciudad la ha acogido como parte de ellos. Me di cuenta de que no encajaba en su vida. Y luego los padres de Emma, que conocieron a Laura, mencionaron la vacante aquí, y acepté. Solo, como un nuevo comienzo quizá, y porque había esta sensación a que sí, que era lo correcto. Que era donde debía estar. 

Stilinski parpadeó varias veces. Sorprendido por la implicación que el lobo estaba haciendo. Porque ellos habían perdido el contacto desde que dejó Beacon Hills la última vez, y no imaginaba a Hale haciendo su propia investigación para saber dónde estaba y buscarle por su propia voluntad. Por tanto, esto sonaba más a esas estupideces de cosa del destino que soltó un centenar de aves aleteando en su estómago. 

Hale sostuvo la mirada del castaño, sonriendo con tranquilidad al darse cuenta de las expresiones cambiantes en su cara. Haciendo un sonido ronco en su garganta, como el gruñido complacido de su naturaleza lobuna, cuando el sonrojo explotó en las mejillas del menor. Que salió de su ensoñación ante el sonido, un poquito desacostumbrado a ese clase de sonidos, tan lobunos que le erizó el vello en toda la piel. 

― Entonces, ¿por qué viniste a Troy, Stiles? 

Stilinski se movió inquieto, miró la hora en su móvil y decidió escapar, porque no faltaba mucho para su próxima clase. 

― Te lo diré esta noche, ¿puedes? 

― Sí, puedes venir a mi departamento. 

― ¿Estará la profesora Rider ahí? 

― No. Trabajaremos por separado. 

― Oh, perfecto. Genial, ¿llevo pizza? 

― Cocinaré, Stiles. Solo ve cuando hayas terminado tus clases. 

― Bien, ok. Sí, hasta la noche entonces. 

Ambos se sonrieron con cierta torpeza, a sabiendas de que ambos desean un beso. Solo uno, al menos. Pero que tienen que cuidarse, y evitar cualquier posibilidad de ser pillados infraganti. Lo que sea, es imposible, sus cuerpos se atraen como magnetos. Y el beso que comparten mientras Hale empuja a Stilinski contra la puerta de su oficina, es más intenso de lo que hubieran calculado. 

― Joder, tan sexy. ― Jadea el castaño cuando le dejan ir, con los labios húmedos y las mejillas coloradas. 

― Tú lo haces sexy. ― Señala el moreno, limpiando con el pulgar los rastros de saliva en labios del otro. 

Stilinski sonríe, dejándose hacer. Suspirando y jadeando, enfocando la mirada y dándose cuenta de que él ha sido un poco más abusivo, haciendo un desastre con la camiseta de su novio, con suerte no llevaba corbata, pero la prenda estaba arrugada sobre los hombros, y le ha despeinado un poco. Ese aire desaliñado lo hacía más atractivo a la vista, si alguien le pregunta. Que no lo hacen, obvio. 

― Vete a clase, o no podré tranquilizarme. 

Hale susurra, pero en lugar de alejarse, roza de nuevo su boca con la ajena. Stilinski jadea, deseoso de dejarse llevar. Pero entonces su móvil suena y es la señal para tomar distancia. 

― Sí, bueno. Ok, hasta la noche, profesor Hale~. ― Stilinski finalmente se escabulle, apresurando el paso por el pasillo y luego escaleras abajo. Su clase comenzaría en cinco minutos, tendría que correr para llegar al otro edificio. 

El texto que hizo vibrar el celular del castaño ni siquiera fue revisado durante el resto de la tarde. 

…

Stiles la pasó entre las clases y la biblioteca. Cuando miró la hora en su móvil, pasaban las nueve de la noche. Él jadeó y guardó sus cosas con prisa, había quedado cenar con Derek, así que tendría que apresurar su trasero hasta ahí. 

― Siento llegar tarde. ― Fue lo primero que dijo cuando le abrieron la puerta. 

Hale no respondió con palabras, en cambio le jaló dentro, tomándole por el cuello de su sudadera deportiva y tras cerrar la puerta de su departamento, se adueñó de la boca de su novio con demandante necesidad. 

Fue un beso sucio, hambriento, desesperado y muy caliente, pasión y lascivia destilando por cada roce, contacto y poro. Stilinski apenas pudo seguirle el ritmo, francamente superado en esto de la artes del besar. La forma en que Hale se movía, empujaba y cambiaba el ángulo de sus rostros era equivalente a la profundidad, la intensidad y lo húmedo del beso. Beso que mutó en varios de ellos en realidad, cuando la boca del castaño era liberada, los labios de Hale mordisquearon o lamieron la línea de su cuello, luego volvía arriba y le besaba con premura. 

No tienen idea de los minutos que pudieron haber pasado ahí, con Stilinski empotrado contra la puerta, y Hale pegado a él. Para cuando consiguió empujar un poco de lucidez en su cerebro, fue capaz de mapear la situación en su cabeza. Él era un tímido jovencito apretado contra la puerta, con las rodillas débiles y sus manos aferradas al cuello del moreno. En tanto, el lobo era todo músculos y lascivia, experiencia y necesidad, con una pierna entra las ajenas, sosteniendo de algún modo el peso de su novio, sus manos irradiando calor, una de ellas en el cuello y la otra en la cintura. Pero sobre todo sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda brillando como si estuvieran reflejando su poder lobuno, aunque aquellos eran más bien azul pálido, rojos cuando fue alfa. 

En ese instante Stiles se dio cuenta de que extrañaba aquellos ojos rojos. Y sintió un pinchazo de melancolía por las circunstancias que le arrebataron su poder alfa. 

― Hey, está bien Stiles. ― Hale le dijo, susurrando contra sus labios, sus frentes unidas y el aliento compartido. 

― ¿Apesto a tristeza? ― Pregunta, recibiendo un gruñido bajo como afirmación. ― Dios, esos sonidos tuyos deberían estar prohibidos. ― Añade, intentando bromear para aligerar el ambiente. 

― ¿Te calientan mis gruñidos? 

― ¡Si me preguntas con ese tonito, más! 

Hale sonrió altanero, confiado, coqueto. Y Stilinski jadeó, dejándose llevar cuando las manos del lobo sujetan su cintura y le jalan hasta la estancia, donde es empujado en el sofá y luego, cuando el castaño piensa que esto se pondrá más emocionante. Nada. El moreno desaparece en la cocina. 

― Estoy recalentando la cena ahora, espera ahí unos minutos. 

― Puedo ayudar, sabes. 

― Sí. Pero en cambio dejaré que te controles lo suficiente como para que dejes de oler a excitación. No vamos a tener sexo esta noche, Stiles. 

― ¿Por qué? 

― Mañana trabajo, y tú tienes clase. No quiero tener que contenerme y preocuparme por dejar tiempo para que duermas. 

Stilinski jadeó de nuevo, saboreándose la idea en sí misma. 

― Stiles, hueles más. 

― ¡Es tu culpa! Me provocas~. 

Hale se rio de buena gana, terminando de moverse por la cocina para meter los platillos al horno y calentarlos. Luego sacó un par de cervezas de la nevera y ofreció una a su novio. 

― Entonces, ¿Troy, Stiles? 

― Oh, sí. Troy. ― Stilinski da un trago a su cerveza, aclara la garganta y clava su mirada en la de su novio. ― En realidad no es una explicación tan rara o especial, solo… no estaba cómodo en Beacon Hills. 

― ¿Qué hay del FBI? Tomaste tu entrenamiento básico. 

― Quántico tampoco se sentía bien. 

― Stiles, eres el chico que ofrece detalles por norma general. 

― Lo sé. ― Suspira. ― Pero, literalmente, no me sentía cómodo. Como si no fuera mi lugar. Quántico estaba genial, me motivaba muchísimo aprender, pero después del entrenamiento básico, la vez que volví para el examen oficial de ingreso a la universidad, fue solo, incómodo. Pensé que tal vez era debido a la falta de manada, pero incluso en Beacon Hills tenía esta misma sensación. Así que lo comenté con Deaton, y ¿sabes qué me dijo? 

― No, qué dijo. 

― Que me vendría bien investigar. Sobre eso de compañeros, en plan “pareja lobuna”. 

― Oh. 

― ¿Sabes sobre eso, Derek? 

― Supongo que en este punto lo mismo que tú. He leído algunos libros que abordan el tema. 

― Sí. Bueno, la cuestión es que cuando lo hablé con papá, sobre que no sabía realmente dónde quería continuar estudiando. Él solo dijo que estaba bien si me tomaba un tiempo. Luego, por esas casualidades de la vida, un folleto sobre esta universidad llegó a mi correo. Hice la solicitud y, aquí estoy. 

― ¿Fue cómodo desde que llegaste? 

Stilinski asintió. Hale sonrió. 

― Fue como, si este fuera mi lugar. 

― Bueno, ya sabes, tal vez es porque como compañeros solo podíamos encontrarnos aquí, Stiles. 

― ¡Pues me hiciste esperar demasiado! 

― Sí, sí. Perdón por eso. No sabía que esa sensación de no pertenencia era porque mi compañero estaba esperándome aquí. 

― Y todavía me harás esperar más para poder tener sexo. ― Se quejó, haciendo puchero y todo. 

― Solo hasta que podamos despejar un fin de semana solo para nosotros dos. ― Dijo, queriendo consolarle con una caricia en la tibia mejilla. 

La campanita del horno de microondas rompió el encanto. Pero no se quejaron, porque mientras compartieron la cena siguieron platicando de algunas cosas más. 

― Derek, ¿debería decirle a papá? Sobre nosotros, quiero decir. 

― Está bien. No tenemos razón para ocultarlo, ¿o sí?

― No. La última vez que estuviste en Beacon Hills, papá preguntó por qué te marchabas de nuevo. Me pareció que te extrañó durante algún tiempo. Después preguntaba ocasionalmente por ti, fue una pena no poder decirle nada, ya que estaba en la misma oscuridad que él respecto a ti. 

El tono y las palabras del castaño dejaron entrever la queja contenida. El moreno suspiró, con suerte han terminado la cena hace poco y la mesa está despejada, terminando la segunda cerveza en el comedor. 

― Lamento no haber dicho nada sobre mis decisiones. Es solo que pensé que no era importante. Como manada le dije a Scott que podíamos seguir en contacto, pero incluso después de irme, él nunca llamó, así que pensé que todo estaba bien. 

― ¿Scott tenía forma de comunicarse contigo? 

― Sí. ¿Él no te lo dijo? 

― Ese imbécil. ― Siseó entre dientes. 

― No lo maldigas sin saber sus motivos. 

― ¡Yo le pregunté varias veces por ti! Y él solo decía que debías estar bien ya que las malas noticias en una manada se podían saber incluso a miles de kilómetros. 

― Bien, vale. Puedes estar enojado con Scott, pero déjalo para cuando puedas reclamarle en persona. Ahora no tiene caso, y estamos aquí Stiles. Juntos. 

El enojo del castaño descendió lo suficiente como para dejarlo para después. 

― Entonces, ¿no funcionó con Braeden? 

Hale sonrió ante la pregunta de su novio. 

― ¿En serio quieres saber, Stiles? 

― La verdad sí. 

― Lo que tuve con ella fue, bueno. Pero nunca pensé que duraría más de algunos meses. 

― ¿Por qué? Dijiste que no te acercas a nadie por el mero deseo carnal. Es decir, no era solo sexo con ella, ¿verdad? 

― Estuve agradecido con ella, me apoyó en mi momento más vulnerable. Supongo que había algún sentimiento ahí, pero no era amor. 

Stilinski asintió. Siempre se sintió desplazado del lado del moreno durante su tiempo como humano. Y Braeden había sido su apoyo entonces. Él soñó muchas veces con ocupar ese lugar. 

― Dijiste, el otro día, que con Lydia las cosas cambiaron porque sus sentimientos no estaban sincronizados. 

― Así fue. 

― ¿Y Malia? 

― Oh, ella. Sí, bueno… ― El castaño jugó con su botella de cerveza unos instantes, retirando las gotas de agua sudadas por la temperatura helada. ― Malia fue una montaña rusa, había momentos en que se sentía bien, pero otros en que no. Solo, no funcionó. Y está bien, terminamos en buena manera. ― Dijo. 

Luego se dio cuenta de que el lobo estaba tenso. Como si hablar de Malia fuera más difícil que hacerlo sobre Lydia. Él quiso pensar que era debido al lazo de sangre, porque Malia es, después de todo, hija de Peter. Su prima. 

― Ella sigue con Scott. Y creo que es lo mejor, la manada funciona bien con ellos al mando. Por cierto, ¿y Peter? Salió de Beacon Hills poco después de que lo hicieras la última vez, pensé que tal vez se uniría a ustedes, donde quiera que estuvieran. Pero ahora sé que entonces Cora ya debía estar en Manhattan. 

― Peter vive en Nueva York, y esto te sonará increíble, pero es detective en el NYPD. 

― ¡Joder! ¡No puedes hablar en serio, Derek! 

― Lo hago. Por eso te dije que sonaría increíble. 

― Así que, fuiste el último en acercarte a la ciudad. 

― Sí. Cora y Peter se reúnen más seguido. Yo, ahora también podré hacerlo. Y, por supuesto, quiero que vengas conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a verlos. Solemos reunirnos donde Peter. 

― Sí, yo. Sí. 

― ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? 

― Es algo genial, pero tengo que decírtelo, nunca conseguí sentirme cómodo alrededor de Peter. 

― ¿Porque te ofreció la mordida? 

Stilinski asintió, omitiendo la parte en la que odió a Peter por querer matar a Derek, o cómo usó a Lydia para sus propios fines. Y la forma en que fácilmente renunció a su oportunidad de ser un padre para Malia. 

― Stiles, nunca te pediré que hagas algo que no quieras. O que no te haga sentir cómodo. Si Peter es demasiado, siempre podemos reunirnos únicamente con Cora. 

― Peter es tu tío, yo puedo manejar eso. 

…

El fin de semana ha llegado más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado. Considerando el hecho de que después de esa segunda noche, no habían podido coincidir para reunirse en el departamento de Hale, por la cantidad de trabajos que tenían ambos, uno preparando clases y apoyando a estudiantes (sí, algunos en realidad solo estaban mintiendo para pasar tiempo con el lobo, pero quién los culpa), el otro comenzando con la avalancha de tareas y proyectos. 

Aunque Stilinski había querido pasar la noche en el departamento de su novio, no había podido, enterrado entre libros y páginas web para una de sus tareas. Pero eso no había impedido que estuviera puntual fuera del campus, esperando el arribo del auto de su novio, Hale estaba enfundado en las ropas más que adecuadas. Había algo de apariencia militar que disparó su corazón a mil por hora. 

― Control, Stiles. Tu aroma me distrae. 

― En mi defensa, tú eres demasiado sexy. 

El lobo sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos a modo de saludo, cuando estuvieron fuera de los límites de la universidad, aparcó en una calle solitaria y finalmente lo hizo. Besó al castaño como deseaba hacer desde que subió al auto. Alargaron el beso hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno, más los del castaño que los del moreno. 

― Mierda, solo por cosas así a veces pienso que estaría bien ser un hombre lobo. ― Gimió, entrecerrando los ojos cuando los labios y barba de su novio rasparon su mandíbula y línea del cuello. 

― No digas tonterías, Stiles. ― Gruñó el lobo. A pesar de que en realidad le agradaba la idea. ― Nunca has querido ser un sobrenatural. 

― Pues, lo estoy considerando últimamente. 

― ¿Solo para tener más resistencia mientras nos besamos? 

― No, porque… ― El castaño le apartó de su cuello, sujetando el rostro con sus manos, acariciando el vello facial bajo las yemas de sus dedos. ― Envejeces más lento, Derek. Eso me asusta, ¿sabes? Sé que no hemos hablado sobre querer pasar la vida juntos, pero no siento que este romance sea pasajero, así que me asusta, envejecer tan naturalmente y que me dejes atrás. 

― Stiles… 

― No, no. No digas nada por ahora, solo ten eso en mente, Derek. Porque si un día decides que lo hablemos, ya sabes, de corazón a corazón, entonces estoy dispuesto. Y también a considerar la mordida. Porque, te lo digo ahora, solo imagino una larga, larga vida a tu lado. 

El lobo se limitó a besarle de nuevo, porque ¡joder, Stiles quiere una vida a su lado! Era injusto no poder tomarse el tiempo para hablar de ello ahora, pero lo harían. Sin duda lo harían, mañana, el fin de semana próximo. Cuando fuera, lo harían. 

Al llegar al punto de control del Parque Nacional Adirondack, la profesora Rider ya estaba ahí. Con ropas decentes y hasta una mochila de excursión a cuestas. Honestamente es una mujer hermosa, pero demasiado caprichosa y manipuladora como para admirar su belleza por algo más que su apariencia física. 

― Llegaron, he tenido tiempo para hacer algunos cambios en el plan inicial. ― Comenzó. Y Hale estaba seguro de hacia dónde apuntaba eso. ― Sé que no confías en mí yendo en la excursión, pero es mi trabajo Derek. Así que seremos tú y yo caminando por las montañas, un guía nos está esperando. Señor Stilinski, encárguese de revisar las bitácoras, su trabajo será considerado para ofrecerle créditos extracurriculares. ― Añadió, extendiendo una carpeta hacia el castaño con lo que, supone él, contiene las indicaciones detalladas de lo que debe obtener de los registros. 

Stilinski aceptó la carpeta, imaginando que en este punto no tendría más remedio que resignarse. La profesora Rider estaba siendo impertinente, pero todavía dentro de su poder profesional. 

― Cambiar planes a mis espaldas… 

― Hiciste lo mismo, Derek. ― Cortó ella con tono severo. ― Decidiste las formas sin consultarme. Y aunque no lo parezca, soy profesional. Este proyecto es importante para la universidad. Solo te pido que toleres mi compañía por algunas horas. 

Horas. Es lo que fastidia al lobo. 

― Estaré bien, profesor Hale. Me encargaré de las bitácoras. ― Concilió entonces, seguro de que de cualquier manera la mujer no podría sacar ventaja de su novio. 

― Bien, tómalo con calma. Y Stiles, limítate a llenar los datos requeridos. 

― ¡Me ofendes! Como si fuera demasiado curioso al respecto~.

Oh, claro que lo era. Pero mientras fuera un secreto mutuo, el resto honestamente no importaba. Era un jugueteo privado, y la sonrisa brilló en la mirada de ambos. 

De todas formas, cuando los profesores se marcharon y dejaron a Stilinski en el punto de control, se sintió ligeramente ofuscado y celoso, es él quien debería estar de excursión con Hale, y ni siquiera habrían necesitado un guía porque el lobo y sus instintos habrían sido más que suficientes. Ya se había recreado varias fantasías en el transcurso de la semana, y saber que ahora todo se iba por el caño, francamente le cabreaba. 

― Esa mujer realmente quiere meterse a la fuerza entre sus ojos. Correctamente dicho, entre sus pantalones. ¡Estúpida! No sabe cuándo darse por vencido. ― Desahogarse, por lo menos en su pensamiento, le valió para soltar el estrés acumulado y comenzar a trabajar. 

En la montaña, Emma se mostró bastante profesional durante el inicio del trayecto, pero conforme el tiempo avanzó, ella no ocultó su deseo de estar más y más cerca del moreno. Hubo un momento en que actuó torpemente y tropezó con unas raíces salientes, se sujetó del lobo como si no hubiera nada más para mantenerse a salvo. Aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar el musculoso pecho, Hale la apartó sutil pero directamente, ignorando sus protestas. 

Después resbaló, se torció un tobillo y resultó tenerles pavor a los insectos. ¡A los jodidos insectos! Por supuesto, Hale se encargó de todo, por cada vez que perdió el equilibrio sí ofreció su apoyo, pero pronto la arrojaba a un lado con la delicadeza merecida; durante su supuesta torcedura, permitió que el guía se encargara, aunque ella estaba esperando que él la socorriera, y durante cada ataque de pánico, no hizo más que recordarle que si no podía manejarlo, debería volver junto con el guía. 

― ¿Intentas deshacerte de mí, Derek? ― Preguntó ella directamente, con tono casual y casi bromista, esperando que la presencia del guía hiciera algún efecto en sus habilidades sociales. 

― Así es, sin embargo, no está dando resultados. Te lo dije, no estás capacitada para esta parte del trabajo, Stiles debería estar aquí. 

Rider chasqueó la lengua, refunfuñó y siguió adelante. En más, fue el guía quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de toda su torpeza y los inútiles intentos por tener la atención del lobo. 

Regresaron al punto de control mucho antes de lo esperado, apenas eran las dos de la tarde, pero los pies de Rider no habían dado para más. Hale no llegó con ella, empero. 

― ¿Y Derek? 

― Profesor Hale, querrá decir Sr. Stilinski. 

― Sí, dónde está el profesor Hale, profesora Rider. 

― Continuó la excursión, debería estar volviendo en un par de horas. 

Stilinski ni siquiera preguntó, el estado de la mujer le decía todo lo que necesitaba. Desde su cola de caballo por ninguna parte, hasta los piquetes de insectos en los antebrazos, y la forma en como se sacó el calzado sin ninguna elegancia para masajear sus plantas y tobillos. 

― Colocarlos en agua caliente ayudará a relajar la tensión, y medicamente para el dolor se encargará de las molestias, profesora Rider. 

― No necesito tus consejos. ― Bufó ella con tono hosco. El castaño encogió los hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

O casi, porque lo que la profesora le encomendó se ha hecho desde el mediodía, ahora solo está curioseando entre los registros, encontrando sumamente interesante algunos casos que fueron a dar al cuerpo policial y que, al parecer, continuaban sin resolver. 

Durante hora y media profesora y estudiante no intercambiaron una sola palabra. Para cuando Hale llegó, incluso la faz de la mujer se iluminó, decayendo en un ceño fruncido cuando el moreno le prestó cero atención y en cambio saludó al castaño, preguntándole por su progreso. 

― Está todo terminado como se indicó. ¿Cómo fue lo de ustedes? 

― Terminado también. ¿Comiste? 

― Me comí un par de sándwiches, ¿y tú? 

― Lo hice. En tal caso, registremos nuestra salida y vayámonos. 

― ¡Derek! 

― ¿Sí, Emma? 

― Deberíamos reunirnos en mi departamento para analizar la información recabada. 

― No. 

― ¿Pero qué? 

― Te encargas de los datos que recabó Stiles, y yo de los recabados en la excursión. Te enviaré todo y el resto lo haces tú. He hablado con el decano y a partir de ahora mi apoyo no será más necesario. Vamos, Stiles. 

― Sí, profesor. 

La rabieta de la profesora Rider fue vista únicamente por los empleados en el punto de control, e incluso ellos optaron por no meterse en asuntos que no les concernía. Aunque debían decirlo, la mujer era bonita y sensual, no entendían cómo el profesor parecía más apegado al estudiante que a su colega. 

― ¿No es que las relaciones profesor-alumno están prohibidas? 

― Hombre, no pienso meterme ahí. Y si me lo preguntas, son adultos tratando con adultos, esa mierda de prohibición no debería existir, de todas formas existen. 

…

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos, pero analizando la información recabada por el lobo. Resulta que detectó varios aromas de probables manadas en la ciudad. Seguramente iban ahí a soltar sus lobos durante las lunas llenas. También percibió otros olores que le hicieron pensar en otras criaturas sobrenaturales, pero dado que no olía a sangre, ira o violencia, él asume que son amistosas. 

― De todas formas volveré mañana, quiero dar otro recorrido, el parque es muy grande. 

― ¿Mañana? ¿Puedo ir? 

― ¿Y tus tareas? 

Stilinski gimió. No pudo convencer a su novio de dejarle unirse, y se lo agradeció el lunes a primera hora, porque había estado enterrado en montañas de información para sintetizar y debatir. 

Hale le contó que se había topado con un alfa rondando en las montañas, tuvieron oportunidad de hablar civilizadamente, ya que el moreno no estaba ahí precisamente para reclamar territorio ni mucho menos. Las cosas resultaron bien, excepto los celos del castaño cuando supo que el alfa en cuestión era una ella, joven y muy guapa. 

― En realidad me recordó a Laura, así que cálmate. 

Stilinski de todas formas alzó los labios en trompetilla. Y Hale lo besó, como está seguro ha querido desde que no pudieron verse en todo el día de ayer. Y deberían considerar seriamente en no reunirse en la oficina del moreno, porque de las dos veces que se han visto ahí a solas, los besos han sido inevitables. 

…

El siguiente fin de semana, Stilinski recibe invitación a una fiesta en la fraternidad del campus, se niega porque coincide con una cita con Hale, y nota que Matthew no es feliz. Esa noche el castaño no puede quedarse en el departamento de su novio porque el moreno tiene que revisar trabajos de sus estudiantes, y ambos han coincidido que una vez juntos, es imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean ellos mismos, perdidos entre besos. 

Por eso, cuando cerca de las tres de la mañana, Stilinski escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, se extrañó del aliento alcohólico de su amigo, pero sobre todo, del hecho de que Benson se colara en su cama. Bien, incluso eso podría haber sido tolerable, no es como si fuera la primera vez que el castaño necesita compartir cama con algún amigo. Pero, cuando las manos de Benson comenzaron a tocarle de forma nada amistosa, todas las alarmas del castaño se dispararon. 

― ¿Matt? ― Él llamó, pero todo lo que recibió fue un gruñido. Demasiado lobuno para su gusto. ― Matt, basta. ― Insistió, y fue cuando las manos del lobo encontraron camino bajo su pijama y él lo pateó con fuerza. 

Benson rodó en el piso, pero se levantó de inmediato, agazapado como lobo al acecho. Stilinski hurgó bajo su almohada, una bolsita escondida ahí con ceniza de serbal que lanza al aire, pero cae como un perfecto círculo atrapando al lobo dentro. 

― ¡Qué diablos, Matt! ― El castaño se dio cuenta del aliento a licor, mezclado con la cantidad adecuada de acónito, por seguro. ― ¿Estás imbécil? ¿Por qué diablos te has embriagado? ¡Y por qué me atacas! 

Obviar la intención de su última exclamación es necesario. Porque el ataque del que podía ser víctima era meramente sexual. Y nada, nada agradable. 

― ¡Deberías ser mío, Stiles! ― Gruñó. Sus ojos cambiando a un color amarillo, sus garras fuera, igual que los colmillos y ése ridículo exceso de pelaje en las patillas. 

Vale, en Benson era ridículo, pero en su novio era sexy. Stilinski luchó por apartar esos pensamientos, que de ninguna forma venían al caso. La cuestión ahí era que Benson golpeaba la barrera de serbal, y aunque lo contendría apropiadamente, el castaño todavía sentía un poco de remordimiento por él. 

― Hablemos de esto mañana, Matt. Cuando estés sobrio. 

― ¡Déjame salir, Stiles!

― No lo haré. Y cálmate, no quiero usar contigo otros trucos que tengo bajo la manga. ― Siseó, esperando que el otro lobo percibiera los furiosos latidos y el olor a decepción. 

Benson se calmó, tumbándose en el piso mientras maldecía una y otra vez a la barrera de serval, y también al moreno. El nombre de Derek fue pronunciado infinidad de veces, cada una de ellas con infinito rencor. Stilinski suspiró, probablemente debió ser mucho más tajante y claro al rechazar los avances de Benson. 

― Nunca hablaste de él. ― Dijo con obstinación el lobo. ― Siempre fue Lydia y Malia, nunca Derek Hale. 

― Estás bebido, Matt. Déjalo para mañana. 

― No estoy tan ebrio. Y, de todas formas, probablemente esta sea la única manera en que tenga valor para decir lo que quiero. 

Stilinski suspiró de nuevo. 

― Mi relación con Derek se sintió como meramente platónica. Supongo que quise dejarlo de esa manera. 

― Pero lo aceptaste tan rápido. No era solo platónico. 

― Dije que se sintió así. Pero una vez nos reunimos y hablamos, nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro desde hace años. 

― ¿Te ama? 

― Sí. 

― ¿Lo amas? 

― Sí. 

― Es una mierda. No te merece. Soy mejor partido que él. Y heredaré el poder alfa de mi manada en unos años. 

El castaño sonrió con paciencia. 

― Derek es alfa, Matt. 

― No poderoso, su manada debe ser pequeña. 

― Como sea. Deja de meterte en mi vida romántica. Y si te atreves a intentar de nuevo lo de esta noche, cualquier amistad entre nosotros quedará sepultada, ¿entiendes? 

Por toda respuesta, Benson gruñó con desdén. 

― Déjame salir, quiero dormir en mi cama. 

― ¿Prometes portarte bien? 

Benson asintió, y cuando rompió la barrera de serval, todavía siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su compañero. Benson no le miró directamente una sola vez, fue y tomó una ducha, se puso una pijama y se metió bajo las mantas en su propia cama. Stilinski no se fiaba, algo le crispaba los nervios, así que todavía levantó otra barrera de serval alrededor de la cama de su compañero. 

E hizo bien, porque varios minutos después, cuando apenas sentía que el sueño lo vencía de nuevo, escuchó el sordo crujir que produce un golpe contra la barrera de serval. 

― ¡Stiles! ― Gruñó de nuevo el otro, colmillos y garras fuera. ― ¡Levántala! 

― Oh no, ni hablar. ¡Te quedas ahí! ¡Estúpido lobo calenturiento! ― Siseó, muy consciente de que Benson podía haber tomado camino al baño y la barrera de serval no se habría activado. 

Y es que, tras pensarlo apropiadamente, en lugar de poner una barrera para Benson, la levantó alrededor de su propia cama. Por lo que solo podía activarse si él intentaba trepar de nuevo con él. 

Benson fue y se sentó de nuevo en su cama. Y decidió que provocaría al castaño de una u otra forma. Así que comenzó a masturbarse, mirándole y gimiendo su nombre. Stilinski maldijo entre dientes, porque ciertamente se había acorralado como presa asustadiza. Había tenido un poco de fe en su compañero, pero obviamente ha sido un error. Con suerte tenía su móvil con él, así que hizo lo único que podía. 

Llamar a su novio. 

― ¿Qué haces? ― Preguntó Benson al verle sacar el móvil. 

― Llamar a mi novio. Con suerte podré mantenerle lo suficientemente quieto para evitar una pelea. 

Los ojos de Benson titubearon, y dejó de masturbarse. 

― No lo llames. No haré nada. 

― ¿Le tienes miedo? ― Stilinski preguntó con un toque de humor. Benson gruñó pero evadió su mirada. ― Bien, entonces voy a intentar dormir al menos un par de horas más, si la barrera se activa de nuevo, ni siquiera lo pensaré, le llamaré. Y en caso de que seas inteligente, para cuando haya despertado, te habrás marchado del dormitorio para que yo pueda prepararme para las clases. ¿Lo captas? 

― Sí. ― Rugió. Claramente su naturaleza lobuna estaba inconforme. 

― Bien, buen chico. 

…

A primera hora, Hale y Stilinski se encontraron rumbo a la cafetería, como se ha vuelto rutina para ellos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros días, hoy Hale no estaba feliz. 

― Stiles. 

― ¿Qué? 

― ¿Por qué apestas a ese compañero tuyo? 

Stilinski se mordió el labio inferior. 

― Ya te había dicho, le gusta el skinship. 

― Y he sido testigo de cómo marcas el límite desde la semana pasada, no habías olido tanto como hoy. Y, recuerda quién soy. Hueles a excitación, no tuya, sino de él. Dejó el olor de su deseo en ti, ¿cómo explicas eso? ― Las últimas oraciones las susurró en su oído, sabiendo que no era precisamente un tema de cafetería. 

El castaño boqueó como pez fuera del agua. Realmente no quería decirle la verdad, porque está seguro de que su novio no se lo tomará con calma, y lo que menos quiere es una estúpida disputa entre lobos. 

― Stiles. ― Siseó el moreno, sus ojos advirtiéndole decir la verdad.

― Promete no perder el control. Solo eso, porque sé que te vas a enojar, pero al menos promete no descontrolarte, ni buscar pelea. 

Cada músculo del cuerpo del lobo se tensó. 

― ¿Qué te hizo? ― Gruñó, con ese sonido ronco y varonil que vibraba en su garganta y conseguía poner al castaño, a pesar de las circunstancias. 

― No has prometido. 

― Stiles. 

― Tienes que prometer. 

― Bien, lo prometo. ¿Qué te hizo ese lobezno? 

Stilinski casi se ríe por la insinuación de inmadurez que Hale hizo al nombrar a Benson de esa manera. Y tras tomar sitio en un lugar apartado entre los pasillos del edificio después de comprar sus respectivos cafés. Se lo contó. 

― ¿A qué hora termina tu última clase? ― Preguntó. Todavía con el cuerpo tenso y unas ganas irrefrenables de usar las garras o los puños, de correr hasta sacar esa ira en su sangre, en sus entrañas. 

― A las siete. 

― Bien, pasas a mi oficina. Luego iremos por todas tus cosas al dormitorio. ― Dictaminó. Y por su tono de voz, el castaño debería sospechar que no está preguntando o pidiendo su opinión. 

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, francamente procesando las palabras. 

― Te mudas conmigo. ― Sentenció. 

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó de nuevo, parpadeando lindamente. Acción que el lobo registraría si no estuviera concentrado en tranquilizar su naturaleza y el deseo de arrancarle la garganta a un estudiante. 

― De ninguna manera pasarás un solo día más conviviendo con ese bastardo lobezno. ― Siseó, enfocando finalmente sus ojos en la silueta de su novio. 

Las mejillas del castaño estaban ruborizadas copiosamente, sus ojos brillando y una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. 

― Oh dios, ¿realmente vamos a vivir juntos?

― ¿Alguna objeción? 

― No, no. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Vamos a ser una pareja de verdad! 

― Stiles, tu voz. 

…

Benson se enteró de la mudanza de Stilinski cuando volvió al dormitorio y encontró el lado del castaño vacío. Además de una nota dejada en su mesa de noche. 

El lugar del dormitorio ya fue puesto como disponible en la administración del campus. Reflexiona tu conducta, Matt. 

Benson arrugó la nota, gruñendo y apretando los puños. Sabe que la ha cagado y hasta el fondo. Ese enamoramiento de casi tres años tirado por la borda en una noche. En un actuar estúpido de su parte. 

…

Instalarse en el departamento de Hale fue lo mejor que podía haberle pasado en tan pocas semanas de iniciar su último año como universitario. Y aunque le ha asignado la habitación sobrante, ambos sabían que Stiles la pasaría en la de su novio, en tal caso colocar sus cosas en la otra era para enfrentar posibles malos entendidos si la convivencia llegaba a ser de conocimiento del decano o el consejo estudiantil. 

Era la primera noche de luna llena que pasarían juntos. Habían tenido una sesión de besos muy, muy ardientes en la sala de estar, se habían tocado hasta provocarse un orgasmo y, sin darse cuenta, el castaño se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Cuando despertó, una nota descansaba sobre la mesa ratona. 

― Salí a correr al parque. Vuelvo a las diez, llevaré cena. 

Stilinski sonrió bobamente, fue y se duchó, y como mero experimento sobre lo sexy que podía resultarle a su novio encontrarle vistiendo una de sus camisetas, él fue y tomó una del closet del moreno. No le quedaba tan holgada, pero definitivamente le iba unas dos tallas más grande. Decidió esperarle en ropa interior, con la esperanza de que el toqueteo de antes pasara a más después de la cena. 

Por eso, cuando llamaron a la puerta él se sorprendió. El lobo no ha dicho nada sobre visitas, así que cuando se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a la profesora Rider del otro lado, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios con la travesura brillando en sus ojos. Atendió la puerta, tras alborotarse su cabello húmedo, como para darse un aspecto más desliñado, además de deshacer los botones de la camiseta hasta que fuera posible notar su pecho. Abrió y fingió sorpresa al encontrarse con la mujer. 

― Pr-profesora Rider. 

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Stilinski? 

Rider preguntó, ella no tiene idea de la convivencia entre Hale y Stilinski, por lo que se queda pasmada al verlo ahí, del otro lado de la puerta. Con nada más que bóxer y una camiseta que, visto que le va algo grande por todas partes, naturalmente no es suya. De hecho, Emma la reconoce, es de Derek. 

― Derek está tomando una ducha ahora mismo, profesora. ― Y Stiles aprovecha el momento para insinuar que están juntos, en una relación romántica y sexual. Ruborizándose en fingida vergüenza y jugando con el borde de la camiseta del lobo. 

― ¿Están? ¿Ustedes dos? ¿En serio? ¿Tú? ¿Qué hay tan bueno en ti para enloquecerlo? ― Ella lanza preguntas al azar, como si su cerebro estuviera luchando por alcanzar las ideas y enlazar los hechos, las supuestas evidencias.

― No sé lo que está insinuando, profesora. ― Stilinski dijo, agitando inocentemente sus pestañas. 

Inocencia que por supuesto, la mujer no le compra. 

― ¡Necesito hablar con él! ― Exclama, e intenta colarse en el departamento, pero el castaño le cierra el paso fácilmente. ― ¡Apártate! 

― Esta no es su casa, profesora. 

― Tampoco la tuya. 

― De hecho lo es. ― Escuchan la voz ronca, algo más profunda y malditamente sensual, de Hale. 

Stilinski consigue ahogar un gemido de impresión cuando le ve salir del pasillo, con una bata de baño mal atada y agua goteando por todo su cuerpo. Joder, se ha empalmado. Y manda a algún rincón de su cerebro el rápido análisis que hace de la situación, está seguro de que el lobo escuchó la conversación desde que la profesora llegó, y que así mismo decidió trepar por el costado del edificio para colarse por la ventana de su habitación, logrando así encajar con su argumento de que él estaba ahí tomando una ducha. 

― Pero, Derek. Es un estudiante, ¡y un chico sin gracia! 

― Si piensas contárselo al decano, adelante. Aprecio el apoyo de tus padres, pero no me voy a retractar sobre mi relación con Stiles. Conseguiré otro empleo. 

Rider abrió los ojos de par en par. 

― Tú, hablas en serio. 

― Muy en serio. Así que, márchate, Emma. Y que sea la última vez que vienes a nuestro departamento, mejor aún, que sea la última vez que insultas a mi novio, no olvides que el proyecto que presentaste con tu nombre fue pulido por él. Y recuerda más que nada esto, este chico al que has llamado “sin gracia”, es la persona más bella que conozco, y es mi persona favorita en el mundo. Si te atreves a hacer cualquier cosa para molestarlo o lastimarlo, tú sabes como la familia Hale se encarga de los problemas. 

Rider se tensó de pies a cabeza, tembló de rabia y al final, sabiendo que tenía esta guerra perdida, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por el pasillo, dejando que sus tacones hicieran eco al dejar que con cada paso el estrés y la furia fueran siendo dejados. 

Cuando Stilinski cerró la puerta y giró el cuerpo, sintió cómo fue empujado contra la puerta por su amante. La sola idea de encontrarse empotrado contra una superficie le trajo recuerdos, de aquella primera vez cuando Hale se coló a su habitación para pedirle, no amablemente, ayuda. Y cómo en esa ocasión su nerviosismo resecó su garganta e instaló el primer deseo homosexual en su cabeza, esperando que la distancia se anulara y los labios del lobo encontraran los suyos. 

― En qué estás pensando, Stiles. 

― La primera vez que entraste a mi habitación en Beacon Hills. 

― Oh, sí. 

― Eras un borde, Derek. 

― Lo sé. 

― Estaba nervioso, pero en el fondo también contento. Me buscaste, a mí. Mi autoestima siempre había sido horrorosamente inestable. Trataba de esconder mis inseguridades con humor y sarcasmo. Pero ahí estabas, un hombre lobo súper sexy pidiéndome ayuda. Fue genial. 

― Eras genial, lo supe desde entonces. 

― Mentiroso. 

― Que no lo dijera no significa que no lo supiera. 

― Miraste mis labios, y sentí que me temblaron las piernas. 

― Quería besarte, Stiles. 

― Qué. ― Pregunta, un hilo de voz y una sensación a ansiedad, tristeza y anhelo. Como el tipo de sentimiento que viene cuando se concluye al “si hubiera”. 

― Fue la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que sentí de nuevo. Quise besarte, Stiles. 

― ¿Y, por qué no lo hiciste?

― Menor de edad. Hijo del sheriff. Sospechoso en la mira. ― Relató, sonriendo por cada una de esas razones que hoy, no son más que recuerdos. 

― Sí, esos eran puntos fuertes para negarte. 

― Contenerme, no negarme. Hay diferencia. 

― Y, ¿qué te detiene ahora de hacerlo? Me tienes aquí, atrapado entre la puerta y tu sexy cuerpo, Derek. 

El moreno sonrió con suficiencia, con ojos verdes brillantes. Con la expresión del depredador frente a su presa. Presa que lo seduce, lo provoca, le coquetea descaradamente. El lobo se relamió los labios y se acercó lentamente. No como si le diera tiempo de alejarse, porque en este punto ambos saben que lo quieren. No, es solo un cortejo sublime que se siente como que está bien, que es un juego previo encantador. 

Cuando unen sus bocas, no es como si fuera la primera vez ciertamente, pero todavía se siente como ningún otro beso. Probablemente porque hay de todo: cariño, deseo, pasión, anhelos. Sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que encienden los fuegos artificiales en sus cabezas y las mariposas en sus estómagos. Sus labios compaginan suave y perfectamente, suspiran entre sí y sonríen entre probadas sutiles que terminan en toques más profundos, en lenguas enredadas y una exploración de la cavidad bucal ajena que se siente como propia. Hay un sonido húmedo con cada movimiento de rostro, también el ruido de sus narices cuando intentan respirar y todo lo que consiguen es un intento de bocanada que muere en la boca del otro. 

Las manos de Stilinski suben al cuello de Hale, asiendo su nuca con entusiasmo mientras juega enterrando sus dedos en los cortos cabellos brunos. El lobo responde pegándose más a su cuerpo, sujetando su cintura con vehemencia mientras sienten cómo esa cercanía une también sus pelvis y la erección en la entrepierna. No ayuda que el castaño esté en bóxer y la camiseta de su novio deje más al descubierto para beneplácito del moreno, cuyo nudo en la bata de baño no es obstáculo alguno para lograr que la piel desnuda entre ellos se encuentre y encienda la llama de la lujuria. 

― ¿Este es el momento en que finalmente me llevas a tu cama, Derek? 

― Estoy pensando seriamente en que sí, Stiles. 

El castaño suelta una risita, levantando el mentón mientras la boca del moreno se ensaña con su cuello. La barba le irrita la piel, pero le importa lo mismo que nada, porque este es Derek Hale abriendo camino para lo que será algo más que toquetearse. 

― Ng~, Derek~. ― Gime cuando el moreno le levanta en vilo y su trasero siente el bulto bajo la bata de baño, abierta de par en par entonces. ― Joder, ¿no llevas nada debajo? 

― No. 

― ¿Qué si esa bruja te hubiera visto? 

― Por eso até la bata, Stiles. 

El castaño tenía más argumentos para refutar sus formas, pero honestamente no era momento para detenerse en cada uno de ellos. No cuando el tronco erecto prácticamente se clava en su trasero, amoldándose contra sus nalgas como si la tela del bóxer le ofendiera por existir. 

Hale caminó hasta la habitación, las piernas de Stilinski bien afianzadas en su cintura, sus manos ancladas a sus hombros. Cuando entraron en la alcoba, antes de lanzarlo sobre la cama, el lobo se tomó el tiempo para sentarle sobre la cómoda de un lado, casi agradeciendo ser de esos hombres que no necesitan adornos inútiles en sus muebles, porque de lo contrario ya habría hecho un desorden. 

Entre besos, la pareja no se preocupó por nada más, concentrados en el calor de ambos fundiéndose en el ambiente. La piel del moreno se sentía húmeda bajo el tacto del castaño, los rastros de la ducha desapareciendo lentamente. La nariz del lobo finalmente se enterró en el cuello de su novio, aspirando su olor con entusiasmo, llenándose los pulmones de su característico aroma, dejando que se apropie de cada célula de su cuerpo. 

― Hueles a deseo y alegría, Stiles. 

― Eso es porque estoy feliz de finalmente hacer el amor contigo, Derek. Así que ni se te ocurra parar. 

― No está en mis planes. 

Hale se separó, sus ojos verdes más hermosos que nunca. Su sonrisa, radiante y su cuerpo desnudo. Stilinski alzó una ceja con curiosidad. 

― ¿Cuándo te sacaste la bata? 

― Hace un momento. 

― Eres exquisito, Derek. ― Dijo, francamente más anonadado que consciente de sus palabras. 

Embobado con la figura de su amante, tallada por los mismos dioses, lo juraría. Músculos perfectamente definidos y tonificados, el tono exacto de piel canela, el vello bajo sus axilas, el mismo que corre un sendero desde su ombligo hasta la pelvis, la misma mata rizada de vellos oscuros que anida en la base de su pene. Ese tronco fálico que se irgue con orgullo, bordeado por testículos prietos, y que tiembla sinuosamente, como si le invitara a tocarlo. 

Stilinski se relame los labios con lascivia. Sus ojos marrones lo delatan, también el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su propia erección marcada bajo la tela interior. Es entonces cuando las manos de Hale se mueven, deslizando su camiseta por los hombros del castaño, instándole a deshacerse de ella. La prenda es abandonada a un lado sobre la cómoda donde el castaño continúa sentado. 

― Levanta las caderas. ― Hale ordena, tirando así de los bóxer y admirando la forma en que el miembro de su novio rebota, exponiéndose con orgullo. ― Tan duro, Stiles. ― Los ojos verdes taladran los marrones como una invitación sinuosa que hace temblar al castaño. 

― Oh dios~. ― Gimoteando cuando la diestra del lobo acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos su miembro. 

Stilinski siente cómo se tensa su cuerpo, la forma en que su vientre se contrae o cómo se infla su caja torácica cuando lucha por una bocanada de aire. Las pupilas esmeraldas del moreno no le han soltado, y casi parece un embrujo la forma en que le mira intensamente. 

― Eres sensualidad pura. ― Confiesa, involuntariamente si alguien le pregunta su intención, porque aquello debió ser solo un pensamiento. Pero bien, su lengua suele traicionarle. 

― Tantos halagos, ¿persigues avergonzarme, Stiles? 

― Por la forma en que me miras, ni siquiera lo voy a intentar. Me saldría el turo por la culata. 

― Yo quiero hacer otra cosa con ese culo tuyo. 

― ¡Encima de lengua sucia! 

― Voy a ensuciar mi lengua con algo más interesante. 

― ¡Qué! Derek~, ng~. 

Después del apasionado beso que el lobo le da, el castaño no puede pensar más cuando la boca que le besaba decide que no son sus labios el único sitio de su anatomía perfectamente besable. La lengua del moreno ni siquiera se detiene a explorar el níveo pecho, no tortura los pezones endurecidos por todo, ni siquiera hace travesuras en su vientre marcado (no tanto como el del moreno, pero también ha trabajado su cuerpo, gracias). No, Hale va directo por su pene, lamiendo la punta con paciencia, presionando la hendidura y repitiendo el movimiento varias veces antes de trazar lamidas desde la base hasta la punta. 

Para cuando los labios del moreno presionaron alrededor de la cabeza, el menor pensó que sería el momento en que recibiría su primera felación en la vida. Y lo fue, una sensación gloriosa sacudió su anatomía cuando la boca del lobo lo arropó desde la punta hasta la base. Podía sentir las paredes húmedas y calientes de la boca del moreno succionándole, llevándole hasta profanar su garganta. La sensación era tan abrumadora que los gemidos que dejó salir se iban uno tras otro, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y ligero. 

La cabeza del moreno subió y bajó en un ritmo constante, sin presionar demasiado ni soltar del todo. Durante minutos se dedicó a darle ese placer, a descubrir cómo le gustaba más y cómo podía ser más fácil llevarlo al clímax. Lo cual no quería, todavía. Así que le dejó ir cuando supo lo suficiente para futuras ocasiones. 

― ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Derek? ― Balbuceó, con los sentidos embotados, sintiéndose al borde del precipicio, saber que quiere lanzarse y no poder hacerlo. 

El rostro colorado del castaño pinchó la entrepierna del moreno. Era una vista demasiado sensual para su propio autocontrol, que estaba peligrosamente en el borde también. Entiende que las preguntas de su novio se refieren al hecho de que frenó justo cuando casi alcanzaba su orgasmo, así que se acerca para besarle, sonriendo por el pequeño mohín de sorpresa que cruza la faz del más joven al saber que se está probando a sí mismo. 

― Quiero que te corras cuando te haga mío. ― Le dice al oído, con esa voz suya profunda y áspera. 

Aprovechando el sitio para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, colando su lengua en ella y descendiendo luego con un rastro de besos húmedos por la mandíbula, el cuello, el hombro. Deslizarse después por la clavícula y finalmente presionar los montes en su pecho. 

Los jadeos y gemidos del castaño forman un concierto de placer conforme su novio lo explora a su gusto y conciencia. Acariciando entonces todo su cuerpo con las manos, esas grandes y firmes manos que recorren su desnuda piel, impregnándose con el aroma de su sudor, de su excitación, de su cariño, de todas y cada una de sus emociones. 

Cuando la nariz del lobo captó el olor más penetrante exudar del falo de su novio, decidió que era momento de pasar a la cama. Así que le cargó en vilo de nuevo, dejándole luego sobre el lecho, trepando juntos en un enredo de besos y caricias, de necesidad y soporte. 

Las manos del castaño se han movido por voluntad propia, buscando el pene de su amante, encontrándolo y arropándolo contra sus palmas, acariciando y quedándose con los roncos gemidos vibran en la garganta del lobo. 

― No voy a aguantar mucho, Derek~. 

― Lo sé, te prepararé ahora. 

El lobo le instó a girarse. En otro momento el castaño se habría sonrojado de vergüenza, pero justo ahora solo está rojo de excitación. Aunque intentó colocarse a cuatro sobre el lecho, en realidad el moreno empujó su espalda y le dejó recostarse. Su erección presionada entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Las manos del moreno separaron las nalgas de su amante, luego su lengua lamió la carne alrededor de su cavidad anal. Lamió insistentemente un rato, y cuando se apartó, Stilinski sintió las corrientes de aire fresco colándose por la ventana de la habitación, abierta aún. 

Al volver, Hale llevaba una botella de lubricante en las manos, se acomodó a horcajadas sobre los muslos del castaño, acariciando desde la curva del interior de sus rodillas y hacia arriba, pasando por la ingle y empujando sus dedos contra los testículos del castaño, arrancándole otra serie de gemidos, sobre todo cuando acuna las suaves pelotas y tira de ellas. 

― ¡Derek~! Harás que me corra~. ― Gimoteó, sintiendo esas oleadas de placer hacer estragos en su entrepierna. 

Hale sonrió con prepotencia, respirando profundamente y notando ese olor profuso del sexo de su novio. Coló entonces la siniestra bajo el vientre del castaño, Stilinski levantó el cuerpo inconscientemente, fue suficiente para que el moreno tocara la cabeza fálica y se quedara con las gotas seminales que la adornan. Apartándose y empujando de nuevo con suavidad, probando los dedos húmedos con su boca y extasiándose por las serpientes de placer que latiguean su espina dorsal. 

― Me tienes en la palma de tu mano, Stiles. ― Dijo con ronquez. 

Casi como si esperara que el castaño entendiera todo lo que implicaba esa declaración. Queriendo decirle que le tiene por completo, que es dueño de su corazón, de su alma, no solo de su cuerpo. 

El lobo echó el cuerpo al frente, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas mientras presiona su erección contra los bien formados glúteos del castaño, frotándose para aliviar la tensión de su propia excitación. Aprovechó el momento para llevar sus manos por la espalda de Stilinski, desde su delgada cintura hasta los amplios hombros, gruñendo y gimiendo en su propio placer. 

― Derek~, es injusto, no me estás dejando hacer nada. 

― Disfruta, Stiles. Es nuestra primera vez, quiero amarte como te mereces. Después podrás hacerme lo que quieras. 

Una vaga promesa que, sin embargo, es suficiente incentivo para dejar de quejarse. Además, apenas un minuto más tarde sus neuronas finalmente se funden cuando siente los dedos de su amante hurgar uno a uno su interior, dilatándole concienzuda pero impacientemente, lo sabe por la forma en que el lobo gruñe, como si estuviera a punto de revelarse y tomar el control. 

Aunque no lo hace, Stilinski sabe muy bien que Hale es lobo en control, pero no niega que comienza a desear ser capaz de soportar toda su pasión sin límites, ansiando la mordida que pueda darle ese temple. 

― Respira profundo, Stiles. 

Él no necesita preguntar el por qué. Lo sabe. Así que lo hace, sosteniendo esa bocanada de aire mientras el pene del moreno se entierra en su interior, soltándolo conforme se va sintiendo lleno de él. Tampoco sabe el momento exacto en que finalmente se había levantado, al menos la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso en las rodillas y alzando el trasero. 

La penetración es dolorosa e incómoda, más lo segundo que lo primero. Pero cuando le ha llenado, el castaño respira laboriosamente, suda y siente cada anillo interior estirarse hasta el límite para sostenerle ahí. Palpitando alrededor del pene del moreno, tan perfecto que Hale tiene que morderse los labios para no empujar ávidamente. 

Hale se inclina con cuidado, su torso acariciando la espalda de Stilinski; su boca besando la piel febril y sudada a su paso, hasta alcanzar la nuca y simular una mordida con sus dientes humanos en una zona específica ahí. Stilinski tiembla, pero no de miedo, sino en expectativa. Él sabe que no será mordido en esos momentos, no por el alfa, y la verdad es que tampoco le molesta la idea de las marcas humanas. 

― Mierda, así no me complace. Quiero verte, Stiles. 

― Entonces hazlo. 

― Si salgo ahora, solo dolerá cuando entre de nuevo. 

― No me preocupa. También quiero verte, Derek. 

Y es así que Hale abandona el interior de Stilinski. Ambos se quejan ante la falta de contacto. Luego el castaño se vuelve de espaldas al lecho, y extendiendo sus piernas, no duda en llevarlas a los hombros del moreno mientras él se perfila y empuja de nuevo profanando su interior. La sensación entonces es menos dolorosa pero todavía incómoda. Sensaciones que desaparecen más tarde, cuando el ritmo de embestidas es suficiente para acompasarles en la sintonía del placer mutuo. 

Hale sujeta las caderas de Stilinski para mantenerle donde quiere, mientras el vaivén de las suyas se vuelve más frenético y sus estocadas profundas, certeras, deliciosas. Los gemidos de los dos se encuentran en el silencio de la habitación, como una melodía ofrendada a la noche. Sus ojos se anclan, transmitiéndose en aquellas miradas los sentimientos que no tienen nombre. 

El castaño entonces lo siente, ese calor concentrado en el bajo vientre y luego eyacula, incluso sin haberse tocado, el líquido lechoso mancha su vientre, las fosas nasales del moreno se expanden cuando inhala para llevarse el olor de su semen. 

La visión que tiene de su amante en ese instante le estimula más allá de lo que su cerebro puede procesar en ese momento. El Stiles que se le ofrece con absoluta devoción, respirando con los labios entreabiertos, el cabello pegado al contorno de su cara moteada de rosado, el sudor perlando toda su piel, su propia eyaculación moteando su torso mezclándose con todos los olores que impregnan su anatomía y funden su propio aroma. 

― Mierda. ― Gruñe, sabiendo que está cerca de su propio orgasmo. ― Stiles… 

― Hazlo, córrete dentro, Derek. 

Las últimas embestidas del lobo son fuertes y profundas, con un par de segundos entre una y otra. Los temblores de su propio cuerpo le corren de pies a cabeza y se detienen cuando vacía la eyaculación desde sus testículos. 

Luego rueda a un lado, ambos mirando al techo, respirando laboriosamente, sonriendo como el par de idiotas enamorados que saben que son. 

― Eso fue, épico. El sexo más ¡wow! 

― Eso es porque no fue solo sexo, hicimos el amor.

― ¿Te pones romántico en la charla de almohada?

― ¿No te gusta? 

― No me gusta, me encanta~. 

Hale sonríe, y le jala para besarle de nuevo, aunque Stilinski se queja porque, bueno, la espalda le duele. 

― Perdona, deja que te ayude con eso. ― El moreno sujeta la muñeca de su novio, tomando el dolor hasta que el castaño sonríe con un agradecimiento.

…

El noviazgo de Stilinski y Hale no es de conocimiento público, por lo que admiten que Rider fue lo suficientemente inteligente para rendirse sin hacer un drama de ello. 

Sin embargo, Benson intentó acercarse al castaño en más de una ocasión, siempre que lo pillaba a solas, lo cual no era muy seguido porque o era Hale, o alguno de sus compañeros de clase quien le estorbaba. 

Así que el último recurso es emboscarlo en la biblioteca, arrinconándolo en uno de los pasillos, flanqueado por estantes de libros, presionado contra el muro. Esto estaba muy lejos de ser excitante como cuando Hale lo hace. 

― Creí pedirte que reflexionaras sobre tu comportamiento, Matt. Y aquí me tienes, obligado a permanecer. ― Siseó con molestia, tentado de gritar, pero aguantándolo solo porque, al menos, no hay aliento alcohólico que le preocupe. 

― Te he llamado y enviado mensajes, te he buscado toda la semana, y me has ignorado, Stiles. 

― Porque no tengo nada para decirte. Matt, esto se está volviendo ridículo. Te dije, estoy saliendo con alguien. 

― Con Derek, lo sé. Apestas a él. ― Gruñó. 

― Entonces qué quieres de mí.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él y no yo? Te ignoró durante años. 

― Matt, no conoces las circunstancias de nuestra relación. Derek no me ignoraba. E incluso si lo hubiera hecho, es mi decisión quedarme con él. 

― Soy mejor para ti. 

― No existe tal cosa, Matt. Se trata simplemente de sentimientos en la misma página, y los de nosotros lo están. Deja de joder la imagen que tengo de ti, fuimos compañeros y amigos durante tres años, no arruines por completo eso. 

Benson le dejó ir esa tarde. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que el castaño debería reconsiderar su noviazgo y favorecerlo a él. Así que comenzó a vigilar los movimientos del profesor Hale, seguro de que en algún momento podría encontrar alguna razón para hacerle caer del supuesto pedestal en que Stilinski le tiene. 

Obviamente, Hale se percató de que estaba siendo seguido y observado. Reconoció también la identidad por el olor del muchacho. Los primeros días le dejó, porque de esa manera él también pudo indagar sus intenciones. 

Un mes después, la desesperación de Benson le llevó a actuar imprudentemente, atacando al moreno durante sus recorridos nocturnos en el parque. El resultado fue una vergonzosa derrota para el lobo menor, que fue fácilmente empujado hacia abajo, presionado contra el pasto mientras su brazo es mantenido en su espalda, a punto de fracturarse. 

― Que sea la última vez que me sigues, Benson. Tampoco quiero verte alrededor de Stiles, o llevaré esto ante tu manada, sé que la manada Benson tiene un historial digno de ser reconocido por el respeto a las formas sociales. ― Hale dijo, gruñendo en tono de advertencia antes de dejarle ir. 

De Benson no supieron más en adelante. 

Y la relación siguió viento en popa. Excepto por un pequeño detalle. 

― Todavía no se lo digo a nadie, ni a mi padre, ni a Scott y los demás. 

― Pensé que al menos a Scott ya se lo habrías contado. 

― Quise hacerlo, pero luego me hice esta idea de lo genial que sería hacerlo cuando podamos reunirnos todos, para las vacaciones de invierno, por ejemplo. 

― Si es lo que quieres, por mí está bien Stiles. 

― ¿Vendrás conmigo a Beacon para invierno? 

― Claro que sí. 

― ¡Entonces ya está decidido! ― Exclamó con entusiasmo. Luego entrecerró los ojos. ― ¿Se lo has dicho a Cora, a Peter? 

― Sí. 

― ¿¡En serio!? 

― No pensé que tendría que guardármelo. 

― Pero no me dijiste. 

― Se los dije apenas hace unos días, y luego no preguntaste y me perdí en el trabajo.

Stilinski todavía hizo puchero. Gesto que Hale, por supuesto, mordisqueó y besó. 

― Entonces, ¿deberíamos apartar boletos de avión por anticipado? 

― Deberíamos. Usa mi tarjeta de crédito. 

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja, ingresando de inmediato a la página web de su aerolínea favorita para programar el viaje. Faltaban alrededor de cuatro meses, pero otoño llegaría en nada y podría irse en un parpadear de ojos. 

No se equivocó.  
Invierno llegó demasiado pronto. 

…

Presentarse con Noah Stilinski como novio formal de Stiles no era una visita corriente. Honestamente, Derek está nervioso. Y le hubiera gustado tener suficiente confianza en Peter como para pedirle apoyo en esto, siendo que es el único Hale que podría representar para él, de alguna manera, figura de autoridad familiar. 

― Por qué estás nervioso, Derek. 

― No sé qué piense tu padre de nosotros saliendo, Stiles. 

― Ya no soy un adolescente~. 

― Pero siempre serás su pequeño hijo problemático, seguro. 

― ¡Hey! El problemático estaba de más, aunque sea cierto~. 

Cuando arribaron a Beacon Hills, experimentaron un mar de emociones. Porque, a fin de cuentas, sí, este es su hogar, aquí se conocieron, aquí se enamoraron, aquí se despidieron pensando que eso sería todo. Así que volver, como pareja, es abrumadoramente perfecto. 

― ¡Stiles! 

― ¡Papá! 

La forma en que el castaño corre a encontrarse con su padre es lindo a ojos del moreno, que se mantiene unos pasos por detrás, esperando a que el, todavía, Sheriff le reconozca. 

― Bienvenido a casa, hijo. 

― Gracias, papá. 

Tras un abrazo estrecho, el hombre finalmente dirige su mirada al moreno. 

― Derek Hale, bienvenido muchacho. 

― Gracias, señor. 

― Stiles ha estado hablando tanto de ti estos meses que siento que vivo con ustedes. 

― Espero que sea algo bueno, señor. 

― ¡Lo es! Le platico cosas buenas de mi profesor favorito~. 

El Sheriff sonríe por las ocurrencias de su hijo. Por un instante siente que es el adolescente de dieciséis que iba de encontrar a Hale sospechoso de todo a justificar sus acciones con hechos. 

― Bien, vamos a casa. Deben estar cansados del vuelo. 

― Un poco sí. Pero estoy más contento de verte, papá~. 

― ¿Mimoso a pesar de tener 23, Stiles? ― Bromea, burlándose del sonrojo que se adueña de las mejillas del castaño. ― Tienen todo su equipaje, ¿verdad?

Siguieron hablando en el camino, sin llegar a mencionar todavía la relación sentimental que sostienen desde hace meses. Cuando llegan a la residencia Stilinski, Noah aclara la garganta y detiene a su hijo antes de entrar. 

― Hay algo que debes saber. 

― ¿Qué cosa? 

― Bueno, la casa no está sola. ― Dijo, su hijo ladeó el rostro sin entender. Aunque debería sospechar algo porque olía a comida recién hecha. ― Jordan está dentro, quiso quedarse para preparar la comida para todos. 

― ¿Y por qué Parrish está solo en nuestra casa, papá? ― Preguntó, y cuando su padre aclaró la garganta varias veces sin responder, pero empujándoles para entrar, la bombilla se encendió en la mente del muchacho. 

― No es que estemos saliendo. Solo, hemos tenido, tal vez, un par de citas. ― Intentó explicarse, mientras entraban finalmente en la casa y Parrish asomaba desde la cocina. 

― ¡Hola, bienvenidos! ― Saludó el agente con una sonrisa, vistiendo un delantal que le sienta bastante bien, es de color negro con café. ― La comida estará lista en poco tiempo. ― Añadió, comenzando a desanudar el delantal y luciendo nervioso. ― Me da gusto verte, Stiles, espero que coincidamos otro día. 

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntaron al unísono los Stilinski. 

Hale se mantuvo al margen. Pero su sentido del olfato le dejó saber que entre el sheriff y su asistente no han existido solo un par de citas. 

― Oh, yo, esto… 

― Quédate, Jordan. Comamos todos juntos y pongámonos un poco al día. Estoy seguro de que Stiles también tiene algo que contarnos, ¿verdad, hijo? ― Dijo, pero sus ojos estaban pegados en el moreno. 

― ¿Estás seguro de que ustedes solo han salido un par de veces, papá? ― Atacó el castaño, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo como quien ha descubierto un gran secreto. 

― Espero que eso no te moleste, Stiles. Noah, tu padre, realmente me gusta. ― Declaró el agente, sonriendo con un toque de nervios, pero una mirada cristalina, honesta. 

Encontrarse con que su padre está siendo cortejado por su asistente Parrish, fue una cosa que podría haber dejado pasmado al castaño, porque nunca habría imaginado que el agente albergara esa clase de atracción y sentimientos por su padre. Si acaso alguna vez pensó que a Jordan le gustaba Lydia, todo resultó ser una atracción natural hacia su poder banshee. Sin embargo, le parecía genial. Su papá merecía ser feliz de nuevo. La ausencia de su madre tenía suficientes años como para haber asumido su falta en sus vidas. En algún momento también estuvo esperanzado de que algo surgiera entre su padre y Melissa, la madre de su mejor amigo, pero aquello no había sucedido. 

― No se aceptan devoluciones, Parrish, ¿lo tomas? 

― Oye, soy tu padre. 

― Todo lo que quiero es que Noah me acepte como algo más que una cita. 

― Hecho, todo tuyo. Entonces, papá, Derek y yo estamos saliendo desde hace cinco meses. 

― Stiles. ― Gruñó el moreno, sabiendo que esto iba a pasar cuando la conversación se redujo a Parrish y su novio. 

La mirada del sheriff cayó pesada sobre él. 

― Es momento de sentarnos a charlar, Hale.

― Sí, señor. 

― Tomaremos un whiskey, con acónito, para no ser el único sintiendo el sabor de la ebriedad. 

― ¡Papá! 

― Como guste, señor. 

― Noah, estás siendo demasiado. 

El sheriff ignoró las quejas de su hijo y futuro novio, arrastrando a Hale a la sala de estar, sacando una botella de buen whiskey y mandando a su hijo por unos vasos para servir y compartir. 

Cuando el castaño amagó con sentarse a acompañarlos, él fue expulsado a la cocina junto con Parrish para que acomodaran el comedor y sirvieran la comida. Desde ahí, el castaño asomaba la cabeza tratando de averiguar qué tan tensas estaban las cosas, pero todo lo que veía era sendas sonrisas y luego un pésame hacia su novio acompañado de una palmada en el hombro con expresión solemne. 

― Realmente no acepto devoluciones, Derek. 

― ¡Papá! 

Sheriff y lobo sonrieron, ambos caminando al comedor mientras siguen molestando al castaño. Parrish sonríe también, seguro de que es esta la familia de la que quiere ser parte, por lo que tenía que esforzarse un poco más para ganar la total aprobación (aunque ya la tenía, solo no se lo han dicho oficialmente). 

Así termina el capítulo más importante de Stiles y Derek, el que cuenta todo sobre ese romance cocinado a lo largo de los años, condensado en una oportunidad mutua. Sin embargo, la historia que hoy alcanza un fin es solo el continuará de los largos capítulos futuros. Porque una vez que Stiles obtuviera la mordida, serían tan inseparables que el vínculo que los unirá no será solo el correspondiente a alfa y beta, sino mucho más profundo. Un auténtico vínculo de compañeros. Lobos que pueden aullarle a la luna mientras reviven el romance una y otra vez por casi una eternidad. 

FIN

¡Longshot! ;D Había pensado partirlo en dos o tres partes, pero luego dije “nah, igual lo leerán al ritmo que decidan”, de vez en cuando me sienta bien soltar algo súper largo de un tirón xD 

De todas formas, probablemente se venga otro crossover Sterek&Buddie, mi amiga @Maki me ha pasado una simple imagen y las ideas ya están revolucionándose en mi cabeza~

¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Felina: ¡Longshot! ;D Había pensado partirlo en dos o tres partes, pero luego dije “nah, igual lo leerán al ritmo que decidan”, de vez en cuando me sienta bien soltar algo súper largo de un tirón xD 
> 
> De todas formas, probablemente se venga otro crossover Sterek&Buddie, mi amiga @Maki me ha pasado una simple imagen y las ideas ya están revolucionándose en mi cabeza~
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
